The Path I Choose
by JDH1080
Summary: I didn't know it, but by a simple action, i had altered my future, as  well as many others.  Main Pairing Terra X Aqua.
1. Terra: To Change my destiny

____

Now I know I kept saying that I wouldn't write another Fan-Fic, till I finished "Evangelion: RELOADED" sadly I'm having some major writer's block, if anything I've been stuck on the 20th chapter for a while, and I hope that by writing this I may be able to satisfy my lust for lack of a better word of kingdom hearts,(since I've been playing a LOT of KH:BBS, awesome game) that's right to all who have been reading my Eva story this is a kingdom hearts story so yea…

But I would at least recommend taking a glance at it, if you haven't played Kingdom hearts then go buy a copy.

And for those of you who haven't read anything I've written know this, I am NOT very good with grammar. I do NOT have anyone betaing this YET. I am going to finish the story first THEN I will ask someone to Beta this for me. So please if you're going to comment on how awful the grammar is, just please hold that in. I know that I might sound like an ass with this small request, but I don't care to much cause I already know the grammar is not so good, I just don't want to hear it a hundred times. But know this that I have been editing the hell out of this thing to try and make it good enough.

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Kingdom hearts, so lawyers you can't sue.

The Path I Choose:

(Well, im sure that some of you might notice that i posted this a few minutes ago, but for some reason, a good portion of the chapter was missing, this time i hope that i fixed that problem, and for some reason when i try to change the Italic in my AN, above it keeps deleting a good portion of my story, so sorry if that may bug anyone.)___

* * *

_

_(Opening theme is, Ichirin No Hana, AKA, 3__rd__ opening theme of Bleach. by High and Mighty Colour)_

_Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo  
_

_Kawari nante hoka ni inain da  
_

_Karenaide ichirin no hana  
_

_Hikari ga matomo ni sashikomanai kimi wa  
_

_Maru de hikage ni saita hana no you  
_

_Nozonda hazu ja nakatta basho ni ne wo  
_

_Harasarete ugokezu ni irun da ne  
_

_Tojikaketa kimochi hakidaseba ii_

____

_Itami mo kurushimi mo subete wo uke tomeru yo  
_

_Dakara nakanaide waratte ite ichirin no hana  
_

_Ima ni mo karete shimaisou na kimi no  
_

_Mujaki na sugata ga mou ichido mitakute  
_

_Kimi no chikara ni naritain da_

_Tatoe kimi igai no subete no hito wo teki ni mawasu  
_

_Toki ga kitemo kimi no koto mamorinuku kara  
_

_You should notice that there is no other  
_

_You should notice that there is no next time  
_

_You should notice that there is no other  
_

_You should notice that there is no next...  
_

_Time notice that you should notice that  
_

_Notice that there's no other  
_

_Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo  
_

_Ima made mo kore kara mo saki ni mo  
_

_Tatoe kimi igai no subete no hito wo teki ni mawasu  
_

_Toki ga kitemo kimi no koto mamorinuku kara  
_

_Makenaide ichirin no hana  
_

_You should notice that there is no other  
_

_You should notice that there is no next time  
_

_You should notice that there is no other  
_

_You should notice that there is no next...  
_

_Time notice that you should notice that  
_

_Notice that there's no other _

* * *

Chapter one: (Terra) to change my destiny

As I flew toward the Keyblade Graveyard my thoughts drifted towards the closest thing I had to a family, Aqua, and Ventus. I'm not sure how I can face them…after what I did to our Master. Eraqus had been the closest thing I ever had to a father and I struck him down. I may have done it to protect my surrogate brother, Ventus, but that did little to ease my guilt.

Xehanort, just thinking of the name of that man made me tremble in anger. He had tricked me, abused Ven, and separated me from my friends. I will take him down. Whatever it is he plans, I will not allow him to hurt my friends. I could now see the Keyblade Graveyard. I briefly wondered if Ven and Aqua were on their way here as well.

Ven, I had no idea where he was now. I know that the portal I sent him to should have taken him to that island, but after that I have no control of his actions. I can only hope he's safe.

Upon landing I got a good look of my surroundings as my armor faded, which was replaced with my usual clothing. A gray shirt, with red straps, in an X formation around my chest, tan hakama pants as well as a chunk of armor around my left arm.

The place was barren, no life. Huge craters littered the place. It truly was a battle field. From what my master had told me that the battle here was a slaughter as Keybearers killed one another all over a weapon. When I asked my master what weapon, he wouldn't tell me. He said that he had no idea as to what it was. Yet I felt that he was lying.

I stretched my arm out and my Keyblade appeared in a flash of light and data cubes. I felt the cold handle of the heavy bronze Keyblade, Gaia Bane in my hand. I thought of Ventus, my brother and my closest friend. I knew that I could always count on him to back me up '…and to help me pull pranks on Aqua.' I thought with a small smirk as I remembered the time we accidently set her hair on fire. It was an honest accident. Even though we told her she didn't talk to me or Ven for a week, even after she got her revenge. A small part of me winced when I thought of her "payback." No I wouldn't go there.

I thought of Aqua, my childhood friend, and the girl who I had loved. I still love her, but I would never say anything. I would as I decided to continue to love from afar. I didn't care if she loved me back or not. As long as she is happy and safe that's all I need.

"The things I do today…I do them for you two…" I said, I then dismissed my Keyblade, and started towards the area I could feel Xehanort was waiting. 'I will defeat you for all the pain you caused to my family.' I thought with determination.

I slashed at all the Unversed that came my way. Nasty little creatures aren't they? I still don't know what the Unversed are exactly. All I know is that they are Evil and must be destroyed. I cut through the four green plant like Unversed and made a dash for the next area.

This area was void of any Unversed, and it seemed that the Unversed from earlier didn't wish to follow me. I made my way through a small narrow path. As I got near the end I saw an open field littered with Keyblades that were all aged and rusted.

* * *

I came into an intersection, I don't know why I stopped but something was telling me to stop here. It was like I knew that Xehanort would come here. I could sense him nearby, but he made no move to welcome me. 'What is he waiting for?' I questioned.

A few minutes later I heard quiet footsteps coming my way. I knew it wasn't the old man coming to greet me. Turning to the sound I saw Aqua. In her usual clothing, a black and blue high collar halter top, two pink, intercepting belts over her chest, and black shorts, on her arms were the two white sleeves, on her hands tan, fingerless gloves. On her legs she wore black stockings that reached about halfway up. I kept my eyes on her, as she made confident steps toward me. Even though it had been about over a week since I had seen her she seemed different. It was almost like she had done a great deal of growing up.

'I guess we all have…' I thought silently, while I was reminded of when we fought together alongside Ven against the Trinity armor. Ven had seemed very different, almost more mature.

She stopped about a foot away from me. She started to speak then paused for a second. It was almost like she was afraid of speaking. After a second she looked me in the eye and said something that nearly made my heart stop.

"I've been told that our Master was killed." My breathing became a little heavy. I could still see the look on his face when he had been attacked from behind. Sighing I responded sadly.

"Yes, that's correct." I heard her gasp in shock. Looking down I continued before she could say anything. "Xehanort tricked me, and I helped him put an end to our master's life. The master tried to harm Ven; I just wanted to protect him. Xehanort set this all up just so he could awaken my darkness." I looked my old childhood friend in the eye. "Aqua you were right all along, and so was our master. I DID need to be monitored." I paused to catch my breath. "I lost sight of my path, but today I will fix my mistakes." I finished with iron in my voice.

The blue haired girl had been silent the whole time. She still was silent thinking over her words. Then she quietly asked. "What else is darkness, but hate and rage?" she asked me quietly her eyes now glued to the ground. "Xehanort is fueling the anger in your heart, causing you to fight. You'll lose your way again…" she now looked me in the eye and asked a very important question that I would probably never be able to answer. "Terra, you tell me how does this honor our master's memory?"

I said nothing but I did turn to the sound of footsteps to my left. I could see Ven making his way toward us. He wore his usual clothing as well, a black on one side and white on the other shirt, His gray shorts, as well as a chunk of armor around his left arm. As the blonde haired boy made his way toward us, I studied him; he seemed to have this sort of gloomy air around him. Which was very unusual, in all the time I had known him he had always been upbeat and cheerful to the point that it was almost annoying. Now I would give anything to see his usual grin of mischievousness.

(AN play Ventus' theme during this scene.)

The blonde haired boy stopped once he was about a foot or so away. "Xehanort plans for me and Vanitas to fight, so he can create some sort of X-blade."

'So that's your master plan.' I thought to myself.

"Master Eraqus said that must be prevented at all cost." Ventus continued. "He tried to end me, so he may prevent the creation of the X-blade."

"X-blade?" Aqua questioned.

'X-blade?' I think I remember seeing something about that in one of Eraqus books years ago. I find it odd that it's pronounced the similar to Keyblade, yet it's spelled as X-blade. 'That must be the weapon that was sought after during the Keyblade war that Eraqus wouldn't tell me about.'

"I'm still unsure of what it is." Ventus said his voice increasing. "But it does scare me a bit." He said placing his hand on his heart. "Even just thinking about it…" he trailed off.

I had heard enough, I moved to comfort my friend. Placing my hand on his shoulder I said. "Just relax, Ven." I noted that Aqua also stepped forward. "We'll stay by your side; nothing is going to happen to you as long as the three of us stay together." The boy stayed silent for a moment.

"Fighting Vanitas might be unavoidable after all. " The blonde said ignoring my words. "If I do, I want you two to-. " I interrupted him not wanting to hear him speak like that.

"The three of us can never be separated." My grip on his shoulder increased slightly. "I'll always find a way." As I said that Aqua cupped the side of his face gently. He shrugged us off him.

(**Stop Ven's them here)**

"I'm asking you…as a friend…just…erase me." He said. I was shocked by this request. What had Xehanort done to him to make him ask us such a thing? I swore that day that I would make that old despicable man pay.

I heard Aqua gasp in surprise. At that time I felt a spike of power nearby. Turing the three of us saw the Bane of my existence. That old man, Xehanort.

The old man was dressed in his usual cloths, black trench coat, white button up shirt underneath said coat. On his hands were two white gloves. He wore black pants; his foot ware consisted of black boots. His black cloak fluttered as he made his way toward us. Then in a flash his apprentice was right next to him walking toward us as well. Vanitas wore a black skin tight body suit, and a black helmet on his head that completely concealed his face.

The old man stopped and his apprentice did as well. The younger of the two had drawn his Keyblade. Which was fairly long in reach, it had what looked like a part of a gear at the end. And an eye in the center of said gear.

The old man had both arms behind his back as usual. He then spoke as he stretched out his left arm. "Behold, these Key's void of life, once filled with power united with the hearts of their masters. On this barren soil Keyblades of light and darkness clashed in combat as the great Keyblade war raged!" Halfway through that last sentence he had thrown his arms out. "Countless Keyblade wielders gave up their lives all in the search of the ultimate Key, and soon I shall wield it." The old man then pointed at Ventus. "X-blade." He finished.

I gritted my teeth anger seeped off me. I knew that I could feel the darkness just begging to be released I wanted to so badly to kill this man. 'The X-blade will NEVER be forged; as long as I am breathing I WILL fight!' I silently screamed as I slammed the button on my arm engulfing me in a bright light which contrasted greatly with the darkness deep in my heart.

Before the light had even faded I was already in a sprint toward the old man Gaia Bane in hand. I roared out as I prepared to strike him only to be stopped as the earth below me pushed me into the air. Looking up I saw the ground that Xehanort and Vanitas were standing on was now rising very fast. Knowing what I must do I charged forward ignoring the pain in my body from the attack.

* * *

(AN: play Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST - Clash of the Alchemists during this scene)

To me it was odd how just seconds ago the sun was shining only for it to be dark. 'Like my heart.' I thought silently.

"Ven!" I heard Aqua shout. I noted from the corner of my eye that the masked boy was now riding a storm of Keyblades, which knocked Ven to the floor. My momentary distraction, which Xehanort took advantage of, by sending a storm of Keys to me which caused me to lose my balance which in turn caused me to fall off the cliff.

I screamed as I felt gravity take its effect. I tried to slow my descent with my Keyblade by jamming Gaia Bane into the side of the cliff. I heard Aqua's shout of pain from not too far away. A second later I was engulfed in a storm of Key's. It hurt like hell as they tried to slice through my armor.

"Terra!" I heard the female Keyblade master yell. A beam of magic appeared in front of me. A second later a barrier had formed around me, thus blocking the Keyblades. Sadly that didn't last for long as the barrier exploded from the strain.

I fell to the ground groaning in pain as I tried to stand. I saw the aged Keyblade master in front of me. I charged him. Our Keyblades locked each other. He smirked, I then felt a pressure on my arm. A second later I was blown back. I saw my arm now incased in ice. He had used a very powerful ice spell on me. I was now breathing very heavily. His smile enraged me, it was almost as If he was taunting me. I could hear the words "want to try again." on the tip of his tongue, even though he didn't say them.

My eyes widen at what happened next. Ven tried to attack the old Keyblade master from behind. Sensing his attack Xehanort disappeared only to reappear and catch the young boy by the back of his head. As I saw Ven struggle to get away, I charged the old master. Only to be foiled in my attempt to liberate my friend from Xehanort. More Keyblades then I could count clashed into me. I landed with a painful thud. I was so tired I almost wanted to just give up and lie down.

'No!' I would not give in. I tore off my helmet. As I stared into the sky I saw the blue heart. Kingdom Hearts. I was breathing heavily as I summoned my strength. My Keyblade took the shape of the Keyblade rider. I launched my way up, Pushing my Keyblade-rider to go faster than ever. I skyrocketed past them. My Keyblade-Rider hovered for a second, then it disappeared.

Landing on my feet I dismissed my armor, finding it useless since I would need the darkness to defeat the ancient Keyblade master. His smirk sickened me, I felt my rage increase just by looking at him.

"Not bad Terra, not bad at all. I never once doubted that you would made the journey, over the wall that divides light and darkness, was I wrong, Terra?" he asked. I gritted my teeth. I stretched my arm out as a light and stream of data cubes appeared around it, and snarled at him.

"I have a friend." I said referring to Ven. I saw that Vanitas hadn't made a move at all since I had gotten up there. Xehanort just smirked like he had won. "You tell me Xehanort, what did you do to his heart!" I demanded as my Keyblade appeared in my hand.

The old man's smirk became even wider and he calmly announced. "All I did was free the darkness form his heart." He spared a glance to his partner in crime. "But it seems that a weakling like Ventus could not handle such a method." At that I felt the rage in me boiling I had never been so angry at someone. I wanted so badly to end his life and I decided that day that he would fall to my blade.

"Xehanort!" I shouted as I charged him. Before my blade could reach him. Vanitas who had been standing still as a stone appeared in front of me. He parried my Keyblade. I went with a downward slash hoping to overpower him. But just like Ven he was very agile. 'Damn him.' I thought as he continued to dodge me.

"Come on, master Terra." Vanitas mocked me. "I thought a master would be more of a challenge." He continued to taunt me. I fired a Dark Firaga at him. It exploded in his face. Hearing his scream satisfied me for some reason. I heard the old master's footsteps coming my way.

With a roar I charged the old master. He didn't dodge my attacks but he was blocking me blow for blow. Even though he might be my enemy I would admit that he is a powerful master. I opted to use Solo Arcanum on him as I hacked and slashed at him. He held strong against my assault. That just made me all the madder.

I roared as our blades clashed in a burst of raw power. The old man turned his attention to his pupil. "Go take what Ventus owes you, and take Aqua's life while you're at it." I saw Vanitas nod out of the corner of my eye. He jumped over the side of the cliff.

I pushed the old man back went after the younger Keybearer. But the old man stood in my way. "You see only now that you can never hope to save them." I wanted to attack him, but I stayed my blade. "Use that rage and despair, against me, allow it to empower you!" he yelled to the skies. I felt such rage, I wanted to kill him. I truly did, but I thought of Aqua and Ven. I knew that they would be able to take care of themselves. Yet I found it a bit odd that they hadn't shown up to aid me in my fight against Xehanort.

'What if something bad happened to them?' knowing that my friends were much more important than my vendetta with the aged Keyblade master. I charged him head on. At that time I felt a powerful heat in my hand. I saw that it was a Dark Firaga. But I noted that instead of the usual black color it was blue. As I charged the man I saw his surprise. Slamming the ball of fire into his chest I heard him shout in pain.

"That was for my father!" I shouted as I threw him aside. Jumping down I followed the masked boy.

* * *

As I descended to the ground at high speed I saw that Ventus was preparing to fight Vanitas. I noted that not too far away Aqua laid, unmoving. I felt rage in my heart. I was going to make Vanitas pay. I already lost my father. I would not lose Aqua to these two.

(AN play Bleach Fade to black soundtrack B13a for this battle)

I saw the masked boy make for a move toward the storm of Keyblades that were flying to him. Knowing I had to be quick if I wanted to catch him off guard I moved faster than ever. For a second I thought I was using Time Splicer, a very powerful move that Eraqus had mentioned in passing. My blade nearly took his head. But at the last second he jumped back thus dodging my blade; Ven however used this to his advantage as he attacked from the behind. Vanitas took the hit, but jumped into his shadow quickly. As to get away from us.

"Terra!" Ventus shouted to me. "You're alright!" he was quite happy to see that I was well. I smiled to my friend.

"We'll talk later." I said. "Right now we got a fight on our hands." I motioned to Vanitas who had just jumped up from the ground. Even though I couldn't see Vanitas' face I knew that he was glaring at me. I didn't know it, but with my decision I had greatly thrown a wrench in Xehanort's plan.

Attacking first I used Chaos Rave. Teleporting and reappearing engulfed in darkness I charged him from behind. My attack missed as the masked boy had dodged. But Ventus came from his side with Wind Raid. As Ventus' Lone Memory Keyblade clashed at Vanitas making him unable to fight back, I fired off a blue Dark Firaga at Vanitas. He screamed in pain as my attack connected. I saw Ven call back his Keyblade.

Our blades met over and over. I will admit I was surprised that he could parry my attacks. Since he's a lot smaller than me as well as his Keyblade is tiny compared to my huge Gaia Bane, but I didn't stop with my attacks. He dodged my swipe. Jumping over me, he then unleashed a lighting attack on my back. I fought back the screams by biting my tongue. Ventus tried to attack but a storm of Keys kept him at bay. I retaliated slashing for his head, unfortunately for me he ducked. Then I dashed forward as I saw him disappear. When he reappeared he fired a blue beam of energy at me. I blocked it. I could see that his breathing was heavy. I could see that the combined efforts of Ven and I were wearing him down.

Charging him with Solo Arcanum I unleashed hell on him, he let out grunts of pain as my blade connected with his mask, Shattering it what the boy didn't see as I pushed him back, was that Ventus was charging up a very powerful attack that used the inner light of his heart, Salvation. Once the masked boy was in range Ven released his attack. I could hear the scream of pain as Vanitas was hit from the holy attack.

Once the dust had settled I saw that the masked boy, now unmasked laid unmoving. I could see that he was barely breathing. I walked toward him. Taking his face in, I saw that he looked like an older version of the brown haired friend of my successor. I prepared to take the boy's life, as I lifted my Keyblade over my head, But Ven stopped me. "Terra if you do that then you're no better than them." He said with the shake of his head.

Even though I hated to admit it the boy was right. If I were to kill Vanitas like this; in cold blood I would be as low as Xehanort. I nodded as I dismissed my Keyblade.

We walked over to where our fallen comrade laid. I felt her pulse and was delighted to know that Aqua was alright. I looked over to Ven and nodded. Confirming that Aqua was indeed alright. The blonde smiled. "Are you guys okay?" A voice asked. Turning to the voice I saw a mouse of all things wielding a Keyblade.

If my guess is right this should be Mickey, Yen Sid's ran away apprentice. I saw my blonde haired companion nod. "We alright, Mickey. But I think we should grab Aqua and get out of here, by the way this is Terra." I interrupted him.

"Nice to meet you, but there's no time for interdictions, Xehanort is still nearby. I think we should get Aqua out of here." The mouse nodded at me.

"I couldn't agree more with ya, Terra!" Mickey said.

I turned to Ven, "You and Mickey get out of here, I'll grab Aqua." The boy nodded as I grabbed the bluenette. I saw her helmet had been destroyed, so I deactivate her armor and then reactivated it, cloaking her in gray armor. I then summoned my Keyblade-Rider. Carefully placing her on the rider, before taking off, I followed Ven, and Mickey who weren't too far ahead of Aqua and I.

Our destination was the Mysterious Tower. I didn't know it, but on this day. By choosing to save Aqua and Ventus, I had changed our fate greatly. I had created my own path, and I would walk it. I would stare into the dark abyss with no fear, but Just because I can stare into it, doesn't mean I have to jump into it.

* * *

Good, Bad? let me know


	2. Aqua: My Changed Destiny

______

Well I am a bit disappointed at the lack of reviews I received I had at least hoped to receive five, but fell short by three reviews. Oh well, enjoy

The path I choose:

(English version of opening for this Arc Ichirin No Hana.)

_You are you and only you  
_

_Nobody can take your place  
_

_Don't wilt, my single flower_

_The light doesn't shine on you properly  
_

_You're a flower that has bloomed in the shadows  
_

_Your roots became caught in a place you didn't want to be  
_

_And you can't move_

_It's OK to spill out the feelings you've got shut up inside_

_I'll take in all your pain and hardship and everything  
_

_So don't cry, smile, my single flower_

_Even now, as you are on the verge of wilting  
_

_I want to see your innocent form again_

_I want to be your strength_

_Even if a time comes when everyone turns against you  
_

_I'll protect you_

_You should notice that there is no other  
_

_You should notice that there is no next time  
_

_You should notice that there is no other  
_

_You should notice that there is no next...  
_

_Time notice that you should notice that  
_

_Notice that there's no other_

_You are you and only you  
_

_All the way up to now, and forever after  
_

_Even if a time comes when everyone turns against you  
_

_I'll protect you  
_

_Don't wilt, my single flower_

_You should notice that there is no other  
_

_You should notice that there is no next time  
_

_You should notice that there is no other  
_

_You should notice that there is no next...  
_

Chapter two: (Aqua) my changed destiny

As I flew away from Yen Sid's Tower I was still thinking about what I had learned. Master Eraqus dead? It seemed almost impossible, I had known him since I was a child, and I had always viewed him as someone who was undefeatable, I always thought he had no equal.

There was also the fact that Yen Sid had stated that Mast- no, after what Xehanort did to my master, he no longer deservers such a title. Then again do I even deserve the title? I had my orders to bring Terra back if it seemed like he was falling to darkness. I had seen him at Radiant garden. He seemed darker than I remembered. Then there were also the words from that wicked witch who claimed that Terra had helped her take the heart of a princess.

Terra, my first friend upon coming to the Land of Departure. I can still remember when Eraqus asked my mother and father to allow me to become one of his apprentices. Both my mother and father were hesitant but they did eventually give in. when I came to the Land of Departure I was afraid. I wasn't sure what training would entitle. From what I remember master Eraqus had told me he had one other pupil, Terra.

He had been an orphan; he lived in the gutter from what he told me. His world was a place where the sun never fell, or raised. Twilight Town. I would admit I was interested to see his home world but he always said he never wanted to go back. So I give him my ultimate weapon. The puppy dog eyes of cuteness, from then on I had that kid wrapped around my finger. I never made him do anything he didn't want to. He does have a will. He was always so loyal that's why it's so hard to believe Yen Sid's words.

I pulled out my Wayfinder and sighed. "Ven, Terra the both of you, please stay safe. I promise I'll bail you guys out of this mess somehow." But how indeed. I don't know how to defeat Xehanort. Even if I did hate him with a passion on the count of what he did to our master, I can acknowledge that he is a powerful master.

'You're a master as well.' A voice said in the back of my head.

I knew that, but the man had years of experience. I highly doubt I would be able to do anything by myself.

My thoughts drifted to Ventus. 'Ven…' he was a good friend, he still is. Always smiling, always laughing. He is such a little kid. That Is before this mess happened. When I had seen him after the defeat of the Trinity armor I noticed that he seemed a little more gloomy than usual. Was that the result of Xehanort? Most likely, he had been pulling strings since the Master Qualification Exam.

I could see the Keyblade Graveyard coming closer. This place from the stories that Eraqus and Terra told me. Were not to be spoken lightly. If anything the Keyblade war which happened on that soil is the reason why there are so few Keyblade masters. 'If anything there is only two…' I trialed off. For I knew it should have been three. I knew Terra deserved to be made master. It had been his dream since he was a little kid. Hell when I first moved in I couldn't get him to shut up about it, then it became my dream.

That was a part of the reason why I felt awful about being made master. Terra had wanted this since before he even met me. It was HIS dream first. I just started to share the dream because I spent so much time with him. Of course I honestly did want to be made a master, but it should have been us together. 'We promised.' I thought sadly, as I landed.

The armor that has protected me from the darkness in the lanes in between faded from my body, revealing my usual clothing. I walked out of the small valley I was in. the land looked like it could not sustain life. It was barren, there were craters all around.

'It truly was a massacre, just as Terra and the master have told me.' I thought to myself. Sighing I stretched my arm out. In a flash of pink light and petals my Keyblade appeared. I gripped Rain Fall appeared in my hand. The hilt was cool to the touch. I held the black blade of my Key In my other hand and uttered the words that I knew were true in my heart, but my brain just wasn't so sure anymore.

"The three of us can never be separated." I walked off dismissing my Keyblade.

The Unversed I face were quite ruthless. They acted on instinct, much like Heartless. Terra and I never had to fight Heartless. Or at least I don't think he's ever had to. These monsters were quite similar. I used Time Splicer teleporting around the Unversed slicing them into pieces.

Many thoughts drifted into my mind. I could sense Xehanort and Vanitas not far from where I was. I wondered if we could defeat them. I don't know what Xehanort plans but whatever it is it will most likely endanger the worlds and as a Keyblade master, I will NOT let that happen.

Making my way past all the Unversed I came to a small, narrow cave. On the other side I saw many Keyblades. They littered the place, and they were aged and rusted. 'These are from the Keyblade war…'

* * *

I eventually saw Terra. He was standing at the cross section of many Keyblades. I saw that he had noticed me. I made my way to him trying to appear confident, even though inside I was trembling. I was afraid of how he would respond to the questioned. "Did you kill our master?" of course I would never ask that way but I may as well.

I stopped a few feet away from him. I tried to gather the courage to ask him the dreaded question, but instead this came out. "I've been told that our Master was killed." I mentally scolded myself. I couldn't even asked him the actual question.

He sighed. "Yes, that's correct." He paused as I couldn't contain the gasp.

'Please, don't say it, please don't tell me you're the one who ended his life.' I pleaded in my head. As I fought to contain the tears. I would not cry in front of him. I had to stay strong.

"Xehanort tricked me, and I helped him put an end to our master's life." I was shocked I almost lost it. I was usually a very strong woman but to hear that my childhood friend had helped the most evil man I knew, it just killed me. "The master tried to harm Ven; I just wanted to protect him. Xehanort set this all up just so he could awaken my darkness." He said as he looked up at me. I could see the remorse in his eyes. His eyes screamed that he didn't deserve to be forgiven.

'I forgive you.' And I honestly did. He was tricked by Xehanort. He is guilty about what he did. He drew his weapon against our master for the right reason. 'I forgive you.' I repeated in my head.

"Aqua you were right all along, and so was our master. I DID need to be monitored." He paused for a minute.

'No you didn't Terra, you're still you…' I thought as he started to speak again.

"I lost sight of my path, but today I will fix my mistakes." He declared with iron in his voice. I was surprised at him. He wanted revenge, he really still was the same. He always believed that if you hurt someone than you deserved to be hurt as well.

'So childish.' But that was what I had always liked about him. He had always been so hot headed as kids. Low attention span. Just like a little puppy. Who was this man I was staring at right now. This was not the same Terra I knew. The same Terra I knew didn't talk LIKE this. I want…my Terra back.

I then quietly asked. "What else is darkness but hate and rage?" I took this time to find the ground as something pretty interesting as I couldn't even look at him. Afraid I would cry. "Xehanort is fueling the anger in your heart, causing you to fight. You'll lose your way again…" I had to be strong. I looked him straight in the eye and asked a question that may never receive an answer. "Terra, you tell me how does this honor our master's memory?"

He remained silent as if he couldn't believe I had asked him that. Then I saw his gaze go the other way. I could now hear the footsteps of Ventus as he made his way here. I was surprised at how far he had gone since he had awoken at the Land of Departure.

But then I saw it, the air around him was much gloomier than I could ever remembered. What happened to him? Where was the little brat that had set my hair on fire, and wouldn't stop grinning about it, while I tried to electrocute Terra, and froze him into an icicle. I could see that Terra had seen it to. My question is, where is our little brother?

He stopped after a few minutes. He quietly spoke I almost couldn't hear him. "Xehanort plans for me and Vanitas to fight, so he can create some sort of X-blade."

I saw Terra's face tighten up a bit. As Ventus continued. "Master Eraqus said that must be prevented at all cost. He tried to end me, so he may prevent the creation of the X-blade." The blond haired kid finished softly. He remained me of a little kid who had awoken from a bad dream the way he spoke. So softly almost afraid that he was going to get eaten or something.

"X-blade?" I questioned. I had never heard of this weapon in all the studies that master Eraqus made us go through. Terra always called me a book worm when we first started. That was back when my hair was longer. 'Back when we were all innocent.' It's like after becoming a Keyblade wielder you trade you're innocents.

"I'm still unsure of what it is." Ventus said his voice increasing. "But it does scare me a bit." He said placing his hand on his heart. "Even just thinking about it…" he trailed off. Terra having heard enough stepped forward to comfort our friend. I followed his example.

"Just relax, Ven. We'll stay by your side; nothing is going to happen to you as long as the three of us stay together." The older boy said trying his best to reassure our little brother. Ven stayed quiet for a moment.

"Fighting Vanitas might be unavoidable after all.." Ven trailed off ignoring Terra's words. "If I do, I want you two to-." Terra interrupted him.

"The three of us can never be separated." He said with determination. I noted that his grip on Ven had increased slightly as he said this. "I'll always find a way." As he said that I gently cupped my little brother's face showing him that Terra and I cared deeply for him. But after a few seconds he gently shrugged us off.

"I'm asking you…as a friend…just…erase me." He said softly. I was shocked by this request. I couldn't even begin to imagine what he had been put through.

Then I felt a spike of power. I saw the old man making his way toward us. I couldn't even hold in my gasp. I saw Terra glaring at Xehanort out of the corner of my eye.

The old man was slowly making his way toward us. His clock fluttered in the breeze as he walked to us. I could feel the tension in the air. I knew that the battle would be rough. In a flash Vanitas was right next to copying his steps. Xehanort had his arms behind his back as usual. This always had made me uneasy. When someone hides their hands I feel that they are hiding something. I guess I was right about him.

The two stopped. The old man started to speak. "Behold, these Key's void of life, once filled with power united with the hearts of their masters. On this barren soil Keyblades of light and darkness clashed in combat as the great Keyblade war raged!" he paused for a moment. "Countless Keyblade wielders gave up their lives all in the search of the ultimate Key, and soon I shall wield it." The old man then pointed at Ventus. "X-blade." He finished.

I could feel the anger coming off of the oldest of my comrades. I saw terra slap him armor and I followed seconds behind him. It seemed Ven had done so as well. 'I will fight for my friends. My name is Master Aqua. As long as I live and breathe I will never allow that weapon to be created.'

I saw that Terra had already charged Xehanort before the light from our transformation had even faded. He prepared to attack with his Keyblade. But was pushed into the air by the raising ground. I could see that Xehanort was also rising up into the air.

Breaking from my small trance Ven and I sprinted past Terra. Going for the lower ground.

The sky had gone dark within moments. I was ready to fight Vanitas and Xehanort.

* * *

"Ven!"I shouted as I saw a storm of Key's charge after him. Even though I had warned him he had not been able to dodge.

Concerned on how Terra was fairing I looked up in time to see him fall of the higher ground. This proved to be my down fall. As a rain of Key's exploded from the ground beneath my feet. It was painful to say the least as they tried to cut through my armor.

I landed with a thud I also saw that my helm had been destroyed. I heard Ven call out my name in concern, but I ignored it. I needed to help Terra. Gripping Rain Fall I aimed it behind me and shouted. "Terra!" firing a blast of magic to protect my friend.

I saw that the desired effect had happened. Terra was now encased in my protective Barrier. I smiled slightly. That smile was wiped off pretty quickly as I saw my barrier explode from the strain. I couldn't believe it. I had poured everything into that, yet Xehanort had destroyed it like it was nothing.

I heard Ven gasp in shock and heard his footsteps as he ran forward, but my attention was on Terra. He landed on the ground. I watched as Xehanort appeared in front of him. Terra went in to attack him. The aged master countered his attack. He blasted Terra back with an advanced ice spell that even I couldn't use yet.

Even though I wanted to move. I found that I couldn't. I saw Ven attack from behind. But the old man was quick. He disappeared and reappeared behind him. Grabbing the blonde boy from behind. I saw him struggle trying to break out of his grip. Seconds later I saw Terra get blown away from a storm of Key's that came from nowhere.

"Ven!" I screamed as I saw Xehanort turn him into a human Popsicle. Then the old man dropped him, Ven crashed into the mountain as he came down. Finally finding the strength to move I caught him. "Ven, are you alright?" I asked concerned. He made no response save for a groan.

Looking up I saw a giant blue heart appear in the sky, kingdom hearts. I saw the old man smirk as he stared up into the blue heart shaped moon.

"Aqua, you need to go after Terra!" Ven said with panic in his voice. I was surprised at this, but I shook my head. I might be worried about him, but I knew that he could take care of himself. Before he could respond I heard a cocky voice speak out.

"Why don't you leave the popsicle with me, so you can go have your little fight with Terra." I turned and saw a man dressed in the same uniform the guards from Radiant Garden wore. "I don't think your too happy about him killing you're master." He stated. I noted the scar on the left side of his face, his one yellow eye was noted as well. When I saw the gleam in his eye I knew I didn't like him.

"And you are?" I questioned.

"You think you two have an importance here?" he asked. Before I could answer he was already speaking again. "As if, you're only here so that when I finish you off, Terra will fall to darkness." When I heard that I felt my grip tighten around Ven. I could also hear him growl in anger at the man. "So who wants to go first?" The yellowed eye man questioned.

"You shut up!" Ven yelled at the man.

He mocked gasped. "The kid thinks he's a fully fledged Keyblade wielder, he's got the angry look down…" he trailed off.

"Your mind games will never drive us apart."I said strongly as I gently laid the freezing boy on the ground. I saw that he was still trying to thaw himself out.

I charged the eye patch wearing man. "The names Braig, by the way." He stated arrogantly as he drew his double cross bows. He started to fire white beams at me. I cart wheeled away.

Slashing at him I saw that I was doing damage. This man could really take a hit. I fried a volley of Blizzaraga's at I'm. But he dodged them. Now upside down he fired even more beams at me. Those things hurt like hell.

Coming out of a cart wheel I started to unleash a series of slashes at him. I was finally doing some damage. I then started to use Time Splicer, teleporting around him doing damage when possible, halfway through the attack he dodged and shot at me mid swing. I fell to the floor, but quickly jumped back, all the while he was reloading.

He started to fire many more beams at me as he ran around me in circles. I hated to admit but he was quite the speedy devil, I'm not sure if even Ven could move this fast. Then I noticed that he was charging a dark ball of energy in front of him. That started to worry me, for I was pretty certain that he was going to use a powerful attack. I started to unleash a volley of colorful blast at him. They struck but that didn't stop him from charging his attack. Firing another volley at him I did damage. Sadly I was too late. Many black arrows started to rain upon me. I cart wheeled my way through the attacks. Doing my best to dodge them. A few stray rounds hit my armor. Luckily they didn't do too much damage to me. Once they stopped I was already short of breath, I knew I had to finish this quick, I still had Terra to worry about. I hadn't seen him since he went to go challenge Xehanort, and that was worrying me.

I entered Ghost Drive mode. I was glowing a blue-green color, and that there were two small blue-green orbs floating around me. I started to teleport around him doing some major damage. His yells of pain made me feel a bit better. Then I started to fire spikes into him, Over and over again. After placing the last one I fired an energy blast at them.

He flew back a bit out of breath. Panting he said. "I've gotta learn not mess with Keyblade wielders, but you know what. That just means I made the right choice." At that I started to run after him then I heard him mutter under his breath. "Well he wanted me to buy time, and I'd say he got it." Then he ran off.

I couldn't believe it. 'Buy time? Oh no!' Turning back. "Ven!" I shouted worry for his safety filled my entire being. I saw him still struggling to get out of the ice. Then he gasped. Turing around I heard him shout my name, but then it all faded to black. What I didn't know was that because of the actions of my closest friend my destiny had been changed. That the horrible fate that had awaited me no longer existed, and it's all thanks to Terra for making the right decision.

* * *

And that's the second chapter, I hoped you liked it.

On another note, I'm going to say this, this story is going to work like this till the end. Terra's POV on odd chapters. 1,3,5, ect. And Aqua's on evens. 2,4,6 ect. so there will be a few repeated scemes, and if this annoys anyone i apologize in advance, but i dont plan on changing this set up. since ive already got ten chapters writen.

_Time notice that you should notice that  
_

_Notice that there's no other_


	3. Terra: Not goodbye, See you later

Well i hope that you're all enjoying this story so far, though i wish i could get a few more reviews, remember if you can fav this story i'm sure that you can drop a review. anyways enjoy.

The path I Choose:

Chapter three: (Terra) Not good-bye, See you later

* * *

Once I landed on the small world I dismissed my armor, as well as Aqua's. I smiled as I carried the sleeping Bluenette up the stairs of the tall tower. If she knew that we were handling her so gently she would kick my ass. Ever since we were kids she always tried to be independent. I swear she can be as stubborn as a mule sometimes.

I saw the black mouse having a small reunion with the Duck, and Dog, whom were named, Donald and Goofy respectively. I felt a little out of place as I saw that Ven seemed to know all these people. 'That's right, your heart is stained by the darkness.' I thought to myself. Sighing I gently laid Aqua in the spare bedroom that Yen Sid had, then I simply walked away from the happy group. I felt so out of place from them.

* * *

Walking into another room I took a seat on a small bench. I sighed looking down at my clothing, which were in tatters. Vanitas and Xehanort had really done a number on me. Of course though I had done a number on them.

'I shouldn't even be here!' I shouted in my mind. I didn't even deserve to be in Aqua, Ventus, or anyone's presence after what I did. I embraced the darkness. I caused the destruction of my home, I killed master Eraqus the only father I had ever known. The first person to help me. I had been born in the slums of Twilight Town. He gave me a hand when I truly needed it. How do I repay him, the man who gave me the strength I needed, I killed him. For that I belong in the realm of darkness.

I put my face into my hands as I cried, mourning for the loss of my master, and father. The day's events finally catching up with me. I didn't even get to defeat Xehanort. I was unable to make him pay for what he had done to Ven and Aqua.

After a few minutes my tears ceased, standing up I heard someone enter the room. I saw that it was Yen Sid. The Old Sage offered a small smile. He walked toward me. "I must commend you, Terra." He said. I shook my head.

"I did nothing. If anything I shouldn't even be here. I killed my master." I said sadly. The sage still smiled.

"No your wrong. It was Xehanort who killed Eraqus." He paused for a moment. "You are also wrong about not doing anything. You saved yourself, Ventus, and Aqua from the terrible fate that awaited you three." That got my attention.

"What do you mean?" I asked curious as to what the old sage had to offer.

"The stars were starting to line up. I was watching the battle in the Graveyard very closely." Yen Sid paused for a second. "I felt your star beginning to blacken with rage, and anger. Then a miracle, your star, just before it blackened completely became the brightest thing in all the worlds." This interested me. Me light? not a chance.

"Yea right," I scoffed. "I've given in to the darkness; I don't even deserve to wield the Keyblade." I said softly.

The sage just laughed. What he said next surprised me. "Terra, not all darkness is evil. Just how not all light is good."

"What do you mean? Eraqus had always told me that darkness is evil." Ever since my first lesson after obtaining the Keyblade I had heard the same. Darkness is evil, we exist to destroy it.

"That is not true. While I don't agree with Xehanort I do believe that he was right that not all darkness is evil. When you used the darkness in the Keyblade Graveyard didn't you feel warmth, similar to the light?" he asked. Not trusting my voice I nodded. "That proves that you have the potential to use the dark for good. Most see the dark as evil cause they cannot understand that light needs darkness to exist, just as darkness needs the light."

I said nothing. I just couldn't understand the possibility that Xehanort had been right about something. The old sage started to leave the room. Just as he got to the door he paused. "By the way, if you want to replace those rags." He said referring to my tattered clothes. "There is a spare change of clothes left by master Eraqus in that dresser behind you." At that he left.

I turned to the dresser. Looking down at my torn up clothes I sighed, making my way toward the dresser I thought about what the old sage had said. Maybe Yen Sid is on to something? I did feel the warmth when using that darkness. Opening the dresser I saw what looked like the clothes very similar to that Eraqus wore, except they were different colors. Instead of a white, red lined haori with a hood , this one was black and white lined, with a hood. The Hakama pants were completely black. Instead of a navy blue colored shirt with a large X pattern on the front it was a pure white colored shirt with a large X pattern on the front. I also noted that the pieces of armor, just like the ones he wore on his mid section, they were red and black. The heart badge at the center of the belt was a dark blue color.

After getting dressed I saw myself in the mirror. I honestly felt a little weird being dressed in the clothes Eraqus once wore. For they were a little baggy, but otherwise I looked good. I almost looked like a younger version of him. I still had the chunk of armor on my left arm, it was just covered by the large black sleeve.

A part of me felt like I was being watched by my master up in heaven. If he was watching me, I don't know if he approved. If anything I shouldn't be here after what I did to him. But I must move on. I can't change the past. Eraqus is gone. That may be true but he will live on in my memory, and in Ven's, as well as Aqua's. I stepped out of the room. To see that Ven had the black mouse in a head lock. The white Duck was trying to pry my little brother off of his "king." I wanted to laugh, but I didn't feel like destroying this moment.

I caught Yen Sid's eye. He smiled approvingly at my new attire. I nodded. I then walked toward the room Aqua was sleeping in. upon entering I saw her resting peacefully. I was glad that I made it in time to save her and Ven. I don't know what I would do if I lost them as well. Sadly I knew I couldn't stay around them. Not until I can control the darkness inside of me. I don't want to hurt them. I sat on the edge of her bed and sighed.

* * *

(AN, play Aqua's theme for the rest of this scene.)

"Aqua, I have to go away for a while…" I said to the sleeping girl. She didn't move, nor make any sounds. I'm glad she didn't for if she had asked me to stay I don't think I could refuse. "I…I need to control the darkness inside of me. I don't want to hurt you or Ven." I smiled sadly as I gently caressed the sleeping girl's cheek. "I will miss you. I can still remember the little scared girl Eraqus brought in. I will never forget how you use to call me a pig, and how you would always blushed whenever I pulled a 'harmless' prank on you." I said softly. "I will always hold those memories close to my heart. For when the darkness, if it ever does try to control me I will think of you, and Ven. Then I won't feel so weak. I promise someday I will come back old friend, and when I do, I will say the words I was never able to say years ago…I love you." with that I placed a soft chaste kiss on her lips. They were soft as I had always expected them to be as a young teen. Her lips quivered for a second, and I thought she had awoken. After a second I pulled back. Luckily she hadn't woken up. Standing up I realized I was crying. I wiped the tears from my eyes. "This isn't a good-bye, it's see you later." I said walking out of the room.

* * *

Walking out of the tower I pulled up the black sleeve on my left arm, preparing to slam the button to activate my armor and go into the lanes in between, I didn't have a destination planed I just needed to leave. "Terra!" I heard a voice shout out. I saw Ventus running toward me. I considered leaving before he could catch up, but as he stopped in front of me, heaving and panting all in attempt to regain his breath. I remembered how I had left him behind in the Land of Departure; I didn't want to have a repeat of what happened before.

After regaining his breath he started. "Where are you going Terra? The three of us just got back together after all this time, and now you want to leave?" he accused his voice raising a little. I sighed this wouldn't be easy.

"Ven, I'm sorry but I have to go…"I trialed off.

"Why?" The usually hyper blonde asked.

"I still need to learn to control the darkness." Was what I said but my brain continued. 'Xehanort is still out there.' He sighed.

"I see…" then I saw him pull something out of his pocket. He placed it in my hand. I gasped on realizing what it was, Aqua's Wayfinder

"When and how did you get this?" I asked. The blonde boy's smile reminded me of a little kid's whose hand was caught in the cookie jar.

"I took it from her, just moments after you kissed her and left." As he said that I blushed slightly.

"Ve-"

"Listen Terra, when you say that you'll be back I believe you. Just consider this as an _**incentive**_." He said interrupting me.

"An incentive?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"To come back to us." he said. I knew by the wide grin on his face that he wanted to tease me, and say 'her.' I smiled and nodded.

Pocketing the blue Wayfinder. I then pulled out my orange Wayfinder and placed it into his hand. He had not been expecting this. "Wha-?"

(AN At this point play Terra's theme.)

"Consider this as an incentive to wait for me." I said softly. The blonde boy smiled softly, and started to walk back toward the tower. With Aqua's blue Wayfinder in my hand, I turned to look at the sky. "Ventus." I said. I heard his footsteps cease. "I'm going to miss you, I wish I could take you with me." I said softly.

"Why can't you?" he questioned. Even though I couldn't see it, I could just feel his smile.

"Because I know that when I really need you, you'll always be there."I said reciting the words I said at Radiant Garden. After I said this though I received quite a surprise as in front of me a big wall of light appeared. 'The door to light?' I questioned. I knew that Ven had seen it, and could feel it.

I gripped the blue Wayfinder in my hand, as I walked through the door to light. For the first time in a while, I was following the light, and I would follow it again, as well as the darkness. For light and darkness don't entitle you as evil. I would use both the light and darkness to destroy Vanitas and Xehanort. Not to get revenge, but to protect Aqua and Ventus. Ventus and Aqua are much more important than my vendetta with those two.

* * *

So good, bad drop a review and let me know.


	4. Aqua: Lantern

Well here is the last chapter of 2010, so far i have enjoyed writing this story. i want to thank those who have reviewed. its you guys that keeps me motivated. so thank you all, and have a marry Xmas.

The Path I choose:

Chapter four: (Aqua) Lantern

* * *

I was floating the in the void, it was cold, yet I wasn't freezing. I know that I got hit, by who, or what I'm not sure. The saying "you won't know what hit you" works well here. In this dark void I was alone with my thoughts I thought about Terra, Ventus, about what was going to happen to us. The battle with Braig left me a bit tired. I know now that he was stalling me. I wondered how Terra had done against Vanitas and Xehanort.

Did he win? Where was he while I was fighting? He was probably wondering the same about Ven and I. for some reason I now felt something lifting me up. The hands that held me up were cool to the touch. I can now hear something that sounds like an engine. Similar to my Keyblade-Glider. Did we win? Is Xehanort gone for good? Did Terra do it? Did he kill Xehanort? Or did he fall into darkness? No!

I refuse to think about that possibility. Terra may walk into the darkness, but he WILL never stop being who he is. That thought made me feel a bit better. I really wish I would wake up. But my body didn't wish to move. Yet I could feel and hear some things that were happening outside. If I had to guess we had won, or we had retreated and were now licking our wounds. As long as Terra, and Ven are alright.

* * *

A few minutes of silence nothing then I thought I heard a voice. Turing around in it was Terra I saw in the void with me. Was he speaking to me in my sleep? Or was I just having a weird dream?

(Play The Other Promise for this scene)

"Aqua, I have to go away for a while…" he said. I felt a pain in my heart.

"No!" I said. He didn't have to leave. The three of us were suppose to stay together again. "You can't leave me, us after all this time we're all finally together again!" I said. But my words didn't affect him

"I…I need to control the darkness inside of me. I don't want to hurt you or Ven." He said softly as he walked toward me. When he stopped his hand cupped my cheek.

"You don't need to go, please stay." I said softly.

"I will miss you. I can still remember the little scared girl Eraqus brought in. I will never forget how you use to call me a pig," He said with a light smile

"Well you're manners were horrible." I countered softly.

",and how you would always blush whenever I pulled a 'harmless' prank on you." He said softly.

"Not quite harmless if your hair is on fire." I teased softly.

"I will always hold those memories close to my heart." And I knew that I would as well. "For when the darkness, if it ever does try to control me I will think of you, and Ven."

"You will never be a pawn to the darkness."I said softly believe my words.

"Then I won't feel so weak." And I knew that he was anything but weak. "I promise someday I will come back old friend, and when I do, I will say the words I was never able to say years ago…" he trailed off as his lips that had been nearing mine while we spoke over the last few seconds were now barely touching my own. "I love you." Then I felt a warm pressure on my lips, and just like that it was gone.

Terra turned around and started to walk away. I knew that I was crying. He had finally said what I wanted to hear for nearly 5 years, but now he couldn't even stay. "Good-bye…" I trailed off my gaze dripping to the floor.

"This isn't good-bye, it's see you later." Looking up I saw that he had turned to me. He now had a small smile on his face. For a second I thought that he may have been crying, but I dismissed that.

"See you later." I said softly. Then he was truly gone. I placed my hand over my heart. It wasn't easy. He was now gone. I thought that our little family would be back together after the business with Xehanort was over with. I guess I was mistaken.

I went to grab my Wayfinder but found it was gone. Panic surged though my entire being. Where was it. Don't tell me I dropped it at the Graveyard. Then the void became bright. Light blinded me, and then I woke up.

* * *

I gasped as I sat up. The first thing I checked was for my Wayfinder. My search confirmed that it was gone. I got up out of the bed I was in. based on my surroundings I think I was in Yen Sid's Tower. I looked for Ven and Terra. Walking through the door I saw Mickey, Donald, and Goofy.

"Where's Terra, and Ventus?" I asked them gaining their attention. They turned to me.

"Are you okay Aqua?" Yen Sid's apprentice asked.

"I'm fine, now where is Ventus, and Terra?" I repeated.

Before they could answer my question Ven walked in. "Terra's gone." He said. I asked the blonde boy where Terra had gone. He seemed a bit hesitant. "He…I don't know exactly where he went. I saw him go through the door to light."

"The door to light?" I questioned.

"Yes, he's gone, but he did leave this." He said as he pulled out an orange Wayfinder. I gasped a part of me felt hurt. He had left the thing I made for him behind. Did he not care about our bond. Then the blonde boy placed it in my hand. "It's you're_** incentive**_."

"My incentive?" I asked.

"Yea." He nodded with a small smile. "To wait for him. Just how your Wayfinder is his incentive to come back to you." He said. I smiled at that for it explained that he still cared, and what happen to my Wayfinder.

"Ven you shouldn't take things that don't belong to you." I teased the blonde boy. He smiled shyly and scratched the back of his head.

"Haha, well…" I smiled and hugged the boy taking him by surprise, after a second he returned my hug.

"Gosh, you three really are close aren't you?" Mickey asked. I turned to him, breaking the hug with Ven.

"That's right. No matter how far we go from each other. The three of us will always meet again." I said softly.

"You know it." Ven said with a grin.

"Ven, we need to go back to the Land of Departure." I said going into business mode, remembering what Eraqus had told me.

"wha-?" then I remembered that he didn't know of Eraqus' demise.

"There is something you should know. Eraqus perished, By Xehanort's hand." I heard the young boy gasp. He clutched his heart sadden over the loss of our master. "After Terra saved you, he had to fight Eraqus. In doing so he weakened him enough that it was easy for Xehanort to ambush him." I saw the boy's sadness. I hugged him, comforting him in the loss of our master. After about ten minutes he had dried his tears, but his eyes were now a little red from crying.

"Why do we have to go back?" he questioned after he had gotten over his initial sadness.

"We need to lock up the Land of Departure. In that land light and darkness is equal. We cannot let it be taken advantage of." The boy nodded.

"Do you need some help?" Mickey asked.

"No, but your welcomed to come along." I offered. The black mouse nodded. His two friends reported that they would have to return to Disney Castle so they could report to Queen Minnie.

"Terra's star is starting to fade." Yen Sid announced at that I turned to the old sage, I hadn't even noticed him.

"What?" I asked Yen Sid surprised.

"Terra is fighting a very powerful adversary, and it seems that he is being overpowered." Yen Sid said.

"Is it Xehanort?" I asked. Don't tell me he went after Xehanort. The aged sage shook his head. At that I sighed with relief.

(Play Dearly beloved for the rest of this scene.)

"I have no idea who Terra's adversary is. I'm not even sure if it's a person, but this entity doesn't seem to be evil. I'm confused. It might be best if you get there now." He recommended. I looked at Terra's orange Wayfinder in my hand, and I just knew that I didn't need to go after him.

"No." I said softly.

I heard Ventus say my name in surprise but I ignored him. "I know that he will find his way back to me. Just how I know that I will wait for him to find his way back. The path might be filled with darkness, but my Wayfinder will be his lantern." I said as I clutched the orange Wayfinder, my own lantern to my chest. 'Please be safe, Terra.' I prayed silently. At that time I didn't know it. But Terra's star became even brighter than ever.

I saw Ven nod approvingly. Mickey smiled at me. The two other animals were also nodding approvingly. The old sage, Yen Sid smiled as well. They all approved of my decision. I knew that Terra would be alright, because I believe in him, and so does Ven, we both know that he will never fall as long as we believe. The three of us can never fall as long as we have faith.

* * *

Walking out of the building Ven and I activated our armor. Mickey got on to my Keyblade-Glider once I activated it. I led the way to the Land of Departure.

Terra wouldn't fall so easily. Someday I would see him again and I know that he will not have fallen to the darkness. 'When that day comes I'm going to tell him that I…I love him, Terra come back safely.' I was silently crying now, sadly I couldn't wipe these tears through my helmet. Even though I was crying I was smiling, there is hope for the future.


	5. Terra: Goodbye home

**Okay I didn't plan to post this till tomorrow, but I realized that I would be busy, so I will post this tonight, I hope it's alright, tell me what you think, and also to all the great people that have reviewed, and even those that haven't I hope you've all enjoyed this story so far, cause it's been a pleasure to write it. Now enough of my babbling, let's get on with the show!**

* * *

The Path I Choose:

Chapter five: (Terra) Good-bye home.

Walking through the door to light I found myself in a dark world. This world was very familiar. It was my own home. The Land of Departure. I was at the summit the place where Aqua, Ventus, and I use to go star gazing. Where Aqua gave us our Wayfinders. I glanced at the blue Wayfinder, and remembered my promise. Walking past the bench Aqua and I use to sit on I felt a breeze pass me. Sensing the presence of someone else I turned.

And saw no one. "Are you worthy?" a soundless voice asked. I turned again. I knew for sure I wasn't alone. But I still saw no one. I walked to the center of the summit. "You changed your destiny. Can you face the threat that will soon try to destroy the worlds? Will you be able to help lead a new generation of Keyblade Master's?" the soundless voice asked.

"I'm no Master." I stated. I heard the soundless voice chuckle.

"Then let's change that." I heard a whooshing sound behind me. This time when I turned there was someone there. This person I couldn't see his or her face. For he or she was shrouded in a black cloak, and their hood was up, concealing their face.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in this land?" I demanded. The person said nothing. Instead the mysterious figure raised his/her hand. A flash later and the person was in a battle ready stance with dual blue ethereal swords. I summoned Gaia Bane to aid me. "You want a fight, you got it!" I yelled as I charged the person.

(Play Gran turismo 5 prologue theme SURV1V3 for this fight.)

_When the daylight's in my eyes_

_It wakes me and I feel alive_

_Drift away to free my soul_

_Drive away to free my will_

The faceless person charged me. I parried his/her blows. My arms felt like they would break from the attack. But I stood my ground. "Not bad, you with stood my attack, but will you win?" at his/her questioned, I yelled as I pushed him/her back. A second later many orbs of light surrounded me and they started to fire at me. As I did my best to dodge them.

_Fade into the air_

_Just to stay alive_

I got hit by them all after a few seconds. But I countered him/her, the ground below his/her feet shot up as I use Quake on him/her. The bastard teleported. Only to reappear with tornado coming my way.

_Alive_

I honestly don't know how I could move so fast but I did. I dodged him/her and came back with a Dark Firaga in his/her face. It had the desire effect. But then time froze. The cloaked person rewind time.

_I can't, I can't survive_

_Struggle to find the way, but faith is on my side_

_There's nothing left, block out!_

After rewinding time I saw that his/her burnt hood had been repaired and he/she was now releasing a series of combos at me, slashing and hacking at my Keyblade. Which screamed in protest. I finally countered. Slamming my blade into the ground it blew him/her back a bit. 'My turn you bastard.' I used Chaos Rave on him/her. Teleporting and reappearing shrouded in darkness. Over and over I did damage. He/she was unable to block my on slaughter.

_Stuck in my life, why can't I go do my thing_

_Break out!_

_Nothing to gain, you know it feels like ash_

After I finished that move I went in with Solo Arcanum bashing him/her over and over again. That is until the bastard decided to freeze time again. Repairing the done damage from Solo Arcanum. He/she countered now shrouded in fire. I did my best to dodged him/her. As he/her disappeared only to reappear next to me over and over.

_I can't, I can't describe_

_I feel I've lost control, within the twisted will, in my eye_

_Work out!_

_Stuck in this place, why can't I rise up through this maze?_

_Break out!_

_There's no way back, the time is now for me_

He/she was no longer shrouded in fire. But he/she was now invisible. 'What can this person not do?' I shouted in my head annoyed and frustrated. I was starting to get worn down. More orbs of lasers appeared around me. And I moved faster than ever.

_Drift away to free my soul_

_Another day, another way_

_Fade into the air_

_Just to stay alive_

_Find myself again_

I expertly dodged this person's laser beams, as well as his/her tornados now it seemed he/she was using multiple attacks. I was caught in one of his/her slashing combo's I could feel my energy leaving me. 'No! I can't lose here!' I didn't see it but my blue Wayfinder was now glowing a dim blue light. I used Thunder Surge on him/her. I got the desired effect. He/she was pushed back.

_Drive away to free my will_

_Straying like the clouds_

_Just to stay alive_

I then unleashed a blue Dark Firaga in his/her face. This time he/she didn't rewind time. But he/her pushed though my attack jumping into the air. I dashed away as I saw a griping hook come in front of me.

_When the daylight's in my eyes  
_

_It wakes me and I feel alive  
_

He/She came back to the ground which shot up from his/her feet. Now in the air I unleashed two Dark Firaga's in his face. He/She then counter me. Flying around like a bat out of hell. I was stuck in the air. Hurt from my wounds I swiftly cast Curaga while I descended to the ground.

_Drift away to free my soul_

_Drive away to free my will  
_

_Fade into the air  
_

_Just to stay alive_

_Walk out!_

_Stuck in this place, why can't I rise up through this maze?_

The hooded person came at me with a series of slashes. Which I blocked and countered. Blowing him/her back I activated Demolition the cloaked figure dodged a good portion of the falling meteors raining upon him/her.

_Drift away to free my soul_

_Drive away to free my will_

_Walk out!_

_Stuck in this place, why can't I rise up through this maze?_

_Fade into the air._

He/she turned invisible again. This time he/she trapped me in a bind of ropes.

_Just to stay alive_

I broke free of them quickly he/she was shocked. I took advantage of his/her momentary confusion. Activating my Critical Impact I started to unleash a series of powerful moves on him/her. He/she couldn't defend against my on slaughter. But sadly time stopped again.

_I can't, I can't survive _

_I try to find the way, but faith will be my guide_

_There's nothing left, block out!_

_Stuck in my life, why can't I rise up through this maze?_

_Break out!_

_There's no way back, you know it feels like ash_

_When the daylights in my eyes _

_It wakes me and I feel alive_

_Fade into the frozen air_

_Just to stay alive_

I somehow dodged his/her counter but seconds after I saw that there were five of him. 'Oh fuck me!' I screamed in my mind as I dodged all the slashes and whatever they threw at me. It was chaos trying to block them all. I used Thunder Surge again. Destroying all but two. One jumped into the air. The other copied.

_Face myself again _

_Drift away to free my soul_

_Find the way cause fate is here. __**(Not sure about this line, the songs to fast, sorry.)**_

_On my side he rode_

I blocked the flying X's that they had fired at me, and then I gave them hell. Activating Dark Impulse I unleashed a series of Dark attacks thus destroying the clone. Leaving only the original. He/she couldn't even hope to block. As my Keyblade smashed him/her over and over again.

_When the daylight's in my eyes_

_It wakes me and I feel alive_

_Drift away to free my soul_

_Fade into the air._

Somehow through my on slaughter he/she went invisible again. I continued to pound him/she though

_Drift away to free my soul_

_Drive away to free my will._

I fired another blue Dark Firaga in his/her chest. This pushed the now visible Mysterious Figure back a bit.

_Fade into the air._

Jumping into my shadow I appeared under him/her and jumped up defeating my cloaked foe with the finisher move of Dark Impulse. Shooting out a black red lined claw above my head.

_JUST TO STAY ALIVE_

* * *

The battle was over. The unknown person was kneeling on the ground out of breath. I kept my Keyblade drawn. Ready for another attack. Even though I was sure that he/she was done. As the adrenaline left my body, my legs threatened to give out. "You pass." The soundless voice said.

"What?" I questioned as my Keyblade disappeared in a flash of cubes and light. The person disappeared only to reappear behind me. I turned and jumped back slightly. Still wary of this person. "Tell me who you are?" I demanded.

The person said nothing for a second. He/she replied as I was about to ask again. "I am a friend of Eraqus. I guard this land now. Since he is gone. As one of his students I give you my blessing to guard this land…Master Terra."

"I am no Master." I stated. The figure laughed.

"Don't be too sure Terra, this was the conclusion to your Master Qualification Exam." The hooded person said.

"But you're not my Master. You have no right to give the test." I argued.

"I am the guardian of this land. I have every right. You are officially a Master." He/she said firmly. I stayed quiet. "Go to the castle. You must lock it up. Take Eraqus' Keyblade. You'll know what to do."

Then he/she was gone. I sighed as I walked down the path that would lead me to the old castle. The sky was pitch black, I could usually see the stars when it was dark but now it was just storm clouds. The winds now howled at me, threatening to blow me away. As I walked past the training grounds I saw the old obstacle course that Master Eraqus always made Aqua and I do whenever we got in a fight, or in trouble. I was almost tempted to do it again just to have some of that nostalgic feeling. But decided now was not the time, and also the fact that my legs felt like jelly. I somehow got through the collapsed road that led to the castle.

* * *

It was quiet, dark, and very cold. I saw my Master's Keyblade lying on the floor. It was a black skeleton key. The blade shaped like an E, the Key chain was shaped like the heart on my belt. I grabbed my master's Keyblade and saw that it was a little beat up. But not nothing that couldn't be repaired with a little magic. I had really gone all out on him. Then I heard his voice.

"Terra, you must safe guard this land. Seal it off, light and darkness exist here in equality as a Keyblade Master you must not allow it to be abused." I sighed as I walked up the stairs. I was going crazy.

"I'm no Master…" I entered the castle it was a mess on the inside. Books were thrown around. The glass was shattered. Everything was left in ruin. I walked to where Aqua and I had our MQE, and went behind the three wooden chairs I could feel information flowing into my head. Telling me how to seal the Land of Departure. I aimed the black Keyblade to line up with the Keyhole behind the middle chair. With a shout I pushed a lot of magic into the tip of Eraqus' Keyblade.

I was blinded by a bright flash. Once it faded I saw that I was no longer in the destroyed castle that had housed, my family. But instead a while room. That had the same heart design on the walls that was also on my belt. I looked over to the single white chair in the room. Seated was my armor. It seems that the chunk of armor on my arm was gone. I could no longer make use of it. I briefly wondered how I would get into the lanes in between.

"I may as well leave you a weapon." I said as I noted that armor was very much alive. Dismissing my Master's Keyblade, I summoned Gaia Bane. I reached for the chain, pulling it off Gaia Bane was engulfed in a flash of light and data cubes, only to reappear as a Chainless Earthshaker. I placed the bronze colored Keyblade into its hand. "Protect this land with everything you have."I said as I said that the bronze Keyblade flashed slightly. I wasn't completely sure if the armor could understand my words but I did see it nod.

I walked out of the room as I placed Gaia Bane's Chain into my pocket. Heading out of the castle I pulled the hood to my robe over my head. The outside of the castle was now a bronze like color. It was the same size as before but shaped a little differently. "Good-bye." I said to the place that had been my home since I was seven. When I said that I didn't mean "See you later."

As I walked the barren and narrow path I thought of what I had just done. My home was no longer my home. It was Castle Oblivion now. I could, and probably never would return. I have no idea on how to restore my home. Before I could dwell any deeper into my thoughts I heard Xehanort's voice.

"Terra, come to me." He said his voice sounded a little dishoarded and deeper. I would fight him now. It ends now.

"Show me where you are." I said quietly. Seconds later I saw a corridor of darkness open up in front of me. 'Don't be afraid of the darkness. I can walk through the realm of darkness, just as I do the realm of light.' I boldly stepped through the dark portal.

* * *

When I came out on the other side I saw that I was at Radiant Garden. I was surprised that the darkest being would come to a land usually filled with so much light. I walked though the town that for the most part was deserted. After walking past Merlin's home I came to the plaza. Seeing that there weren't any Unversed as usual. Instead a lone man stood in the center.

This man wore a black and white body suit. His face looked so familiar. As I got closer I saw that it was Vanitas, but something felt odd about him. Instead of charcoal black hair it was a sliver color. His eyes were closed. As I walked toward him he started to speak, I had also pulled my hood back.

"All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different." The slivered haired boy's deep voice paused as he placed his right palm over where his Heart should be, and opened his yellow snake-like eyes. "Darkness sprouts within it. Grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness from where it came. You see, Darkness is the true essence of the heart. " As he finished his little spiel I stopped about a few feet away. He was now looking me in the eye, he smirked.

"That's not true I almost fell to darkness. Yet here I stand before you. In the realm of light." I said as I summoned my master's black Keyblade. I felt a little awkward holding it. I couldn't channel my rage into it as easily as I could with Gaia Bane, or Earthshaker. But I would use this to destroy him. With this blade my master's soul lives on.

"You claim to stand in the realm of light yet I still detect a great darkness in you…look at what you made me do, I had to take what was left of Vanitas just to survive…" he paused for a second. "Are you sure you should be holding that blade?" he mocked me referring to Eraqus' Keyblade. Taking a deep breath to calm my anger, I stood in a battle ready stance similar to my Master's. A smile appeared on his face. "I see. I guess you truly are a Keyblade Master, you have succeed Eraqus' heart, Master Terra." The way he said that last part it didn't sound like he was mocking me or like he was trying to control me, like the time under Radiant Garden. I almost felt like he was honestly acknowledging me as a true Master.

(AN: play Sola OST Kasuka Na Hikari right here.)

I took a deep breath. Then I ran toward him. He sprinted off toward me. Summoning both his Keyblade and a black and white version of Vanitas' Keyblade. Eraqus' black Keyblade met in a struggle with his sliver one. I saw the black and white Key coming for my head. I immediately ducked and made for a swipe at his legs. He jumped over me. With a roar I charged him before he had even landed. He parried my quick stabs. I had to move fast. With him wielding two blades that would make things very difficult.

I fired off a blue Dark Firaga at him. He blocked with both his blades. I entered Critical Impact, and charged him, sparks filled the air as I dragged my master's Keyblade through the floor. Using the momentum I started to push him back a bit. I lifted the ground from his feet causing him to fly up into the air. Teleporting above him I came down with a downward slash. Sadly he teleported away. I landed in the middle of the Plaza. And fired off a sphere of light energy from the tip of Eraqus' Keyblade which was not to different from Eraqus' favorite signature move. While he blocked that attack I had jumped back to the edge of the Plaza.

Now on opposite sides I stared down the now young man, I noted I was breathing heavily, 'Damn it I'm still not use to this!' I thought as I looked at my master's Keyblade. I should be able to take him down quickly. But I was still tired from the battle with that person from the Land of Departure, and creating Castle Oblivion was not an easy task. I saw the blue Wayfinder glowing in my pocket. I knew I had to win. I would defeat him. The Sliver haired man smirked at me. 'My name is…Master Terra, and this is for Eraqus!'I shouted firmly in my head. Accepting my title.

"Xehanort!" I snarled as I charged him. Keyblade Raised. He also started to run to the center. Just before I reached the middle of the Plaza I jumped up. He copied my move, and in a burst of raw power my Keyblade met his sliver Keyblade.

**

* * *

**

Well there's the true final chapter of 2010, I hope it was good, I had quite a bit of fun writing this chapter, I hope the battle scenes aren't to terrible.


	6. Aqua: Goodbye home

**Well here is the next chapter, as you can see this story is starting to heat up a little bit, I hope that you've all enjoyed it so far. I'll admit that I'm not very thrilled with this chapter; I don't think it's terrible. But I just felt like it could have been better, but oh well. Anyway I'm curious, and guys please give me an honest answer, how do you guys feel about my battle scenes, I just want to know if I'm doing a good job or a bad job on them. Anyway on with the show**

* * *

The Path I Choose:

Chapter six: (Aqua) good-bye home.

(play Final Fantasy X To Zanarkand for this scene)

As I entered the world I saw that it was completely different. The beautiful white castle I had known stood no more. In its place was a bronze colored castle. Ven and I landed on the barren soil right in front of the castle doors. "What happened?" I questioned. Ven said nothing.

"Was it not like this before?" Mickey asked. I shook my head.

I saw Ven push open the door. I followed the blonde boy in. the castle inside was completely white. It looked very elegant to say the least. But something caught my attention. A suit of armor walked out of the door at the end of the hall. It wasn't just any old suit of armor. It was Terra's armor. I saw the bronze Keyblade in its hand, Earthshaker.

(Play Riku's theme for this scene.)

The armor stood still for a second, analyzing us. Then it charged for us. The suit of armor raised its weapon over its head in preparation in attack. I summoned Rain Fall. I went to meet the armor half way. But two blue ethereal swords stopped us. Someone dressed in a cloak stopped us. Based on what I could see I think it was a man, but I couldn't tell. I couldn't even determine by his/her voice.

"They are no harm, go back to the room of birth…" the mysterious figure said as he/she pushed us off him/her. The suit of armor seemed to think over the words of this cloaked person then nodded, and complied, by leaving through the white door from whence it came.

"A lingering sentiment?" I heard Mickey questioned. Before the hooded person could answer Ven beat him to it.

"You know what that was?" he asked curious as to what Yen Sid's student had to say.

The black mouse turned to Ventus. "Yea, studying under Yen Sid, you tend to pick up a lot of knowledge. A Lingering Sentiment is basically a fragment of a person. They're usually fueled by a strong emotion, love, hate, sorrow; those are just some of the memories that a lingering sentiment is created. Our friend Terra left a piece of himself here I guess." Mickey explained to Ven.

"Yes, Master Terra's Lingering Sentiment was left behind, to guard this castle." The hooded person said. Now that made no sense to me. How could Terra know how to lock the Land of Departure up? And why did this person call him Master?

"Who are you exactly?" I asked the person.

He/she shook his/her head. "It matters not who I am. All you need to know is that I am a old friend of Eraqus." And why has he never mentioned you?

"Why did you call Terra Master?" I inquired curious as to what the mysterious figure's response would be.

"Hey that right!" Ven exclaimed. "Terra never passed the MQE, he's not a Master." Ven said now taking note of the fact that this hooded person had referred to Terra as a Master.

"I conducted his MQE." The mysterious figure stated.

"What?" Ven asked in surprise.

"Do you have any right to do so?" I inquired. The mysterious figure nodded. "How did Terra know how to seal this place up?" I asked the person.

"Eraqus told him."

"But the master is dead." Ven stated sadly.

"Master Eraqus live through Master Terra. Terra holds a part of Eraqus' heart within himself." The hooded person said.

I sighed processing all this information. So Terra was now a Keyblade master. Well that's all fine and dandy but one thing is bothering me. "Where did Terra go?" I inquired of the hooded person.

The mysterious figure walked toward the exit of the castle but not before muttering. "Radiant Garden." I gasped, as the man/woman disappeared.

* * *

I knew that we needed to quickly get to Radiant Garden. Something just didn't feel right, and I needed to know what. I ran out of the castle but not before Turing back and silently saying good-bye to my home. Ven, and Mickey hot on my trail. We entered the lanes in between. Speeding to Radiant Garden.

And then my suspicions were confirmed I could see two powerful auras hovering over Radiant Garden. One black as coal. The other was a grayish color though it was much lighter than the dark aura. The two auras made no move but they were resonating. And I could just feel the tension between them. I urged my Glider to speed up.

I landed not far from the source of these auras. They were clashing and bashing each other. Yet they not even started fighting yet. It's more like they are taunting each other. Waiting for one to make the first move. Ven, Mickey, and I ran past the castle town. We arrived at the plaza, I could see my childhood friend dress in clothes that were similar to our master's. And for a second I thought I was looking at a younger Eraqus. Then there was a sliver haired, black, and white body suit Vanitas.

Terra was walking toward the young boy whose eyes were closed. But I could hear his now deepened voice. "All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different." I saw his yellow orbs open and they sent shivers down my spine but I remained strong. We had yet to alert them of our presence. "Darkness sprouts within it. Grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness from where it came. You see, Darkness is the true essence of the heart." The slivered haired man finished his speech I was appalled at him.

Terra had now ceased walking and was about a few feet away from him. "That's not true I almost fell to darkness. Yet here I stand before you. In the realm of light." Terra said in a firm, controlled voice. I was seeing a different side of him today. He seemed much more mature than ever. Then he summoned our Master's Keyblade. I couldn't contain the gasp when he did that.

'You are a master, Terra. You can and will honor Master Eraqus' memory.' I thought to myself with a small smile. I saw that Mickey's face had tightened up a bit. He had his Keyblade, Starseeker summoned. Ready to step in. I followed his example in a flash of pink light, and petals, my Keyblade, Rain Fall had been summoned. I could see the amazement on Ventus' face. He was just filled with anxiety.

(Play Kingdom Hearts Ost: Rage Awakening)

Vanitas-Xehanort decided to taunt Terra and slyly said. "You claim to stand in the realm of light yet I detect a great darkness in you…" the sliver haired boy paused for a second. "Look at what you made me do, I had to take what was left of Vanitas just to survive…" trailing off he gazed at the simple looking Keyblade in Terra's hand. "Are you sure you should be holding that blade?" he mocked Terra. I gritted my teeth in frustration. Then I gasped as I saw Terra get into a stance that was very similar to our master's. I didn't like the smile that Xehanort had on his face.

"I see, I guess you truly are a Keyblade Master, you have succeed Eraqus' heart, Master Terra." I saw that Terra looked shocked for a second then he charged the experienced Keyblade master.

I couldn't contain my gasp when Xehanort summoned not one, but TWO Keyblades. His own and then a black and white colored version of Vanitas'. This really surprised me, I've read about some really great Keyblade Masters who could dual wield. And I knew that if you could dual wield, than you obliviously had a lot of power.

Terra's black blade met with the sliver Keyblade. I saw an incoming attack with the black and white blade and Mickey and I moved to help Terra, but Ven stopped us.

"No." Ven said softly but very firmly. I looked at him surprised. I asked him wither or not he wanted Terra to live. He nodded. "Of course I do, but don't you believe in him?" he asked me with a stern look.

"Of course I believe in him." I said. The blonde haired boy smiled.

"Then you can let Terra put an end to Xehanort." He said as Terra fired off a blue Dark Firaga at Xehanort, who blocked the attack. "You and I know that Terra has to do this alone. For our Master. And for himself..." The blonde haired boy trailed off.

I didn't like it, but I knew he was right. 'Terra, please stay safe.' I whispered, sighed and dismissed my Keyblade. But I didn't once take my eyes off the fight.

"Xehanort!" Terra yelled as the two Keyblade masters ran to the middle of the plaza and their Keyblades connected sending a huge shockwave outward.

I grabbed Terra's orange Wayfinder which was glowing a steady orange light. While I could see a blue glow coming from Terra's pocket. 'I believe in you, Terra.'

* * *

Good, Bad? you decide.


	7. Terra: light VS darkness

Alright, here is the next chapter; I hope you all enjoy this chapter. We're getting close to this stories conclusion, I hope I've been doing a good job, cause I've enjoyed writing this story but It wouldn't be as good to find out that people aren't enjoying it, so REVIEW XD

* * *

The path I choose:

Chapter seven: (Terra) light vs. darkness

_Now on opposite sides I stared down the now young man, I noted I was breathing heavily, 'damn it I'm still not use to this!' I thought as I looked at my master's Keyblade. I should be able to take him down quickly. But I was still tired from the battle with that person from the Land of Departure, and creating Castle Oblivion was by no means an easy task. I saw the blue Wayfinder glowing in my pocket. I knew I had to win. I would defeat him. The Sliver haired boy smirked at me. 'My name is…Master Terra, and this is for Eraqus!'I shouted firmly in my head. Accepting my title. _

(Crisis Core Final Fantasy VII OST 28 Black Wing Unfurled)

"_Xehanort!" I snarled as I charged him. Keyblade Raised. He also started to run to the center. Just before I reached the middle of the Plaza I jumped up. He copied my move. And in a burst of raw power my Keyblade met his sliver Keyblade. _

We landed on the floor, our Keyblades still locked. I twisted my Keyblade and went in for an attack aiming for his legs. He was able to parry the attack with his second Keyblade. I went in for a stab, which he blocked with his sliver Keyblade. Then he did something that I didn't expect. He slammed the Void Gear Keyblade on top of Eraqus' Keyblade. And twirled his Keyblades, causing my Keyblade to go air born. I stumbled back as the blade turned in the air. Luckily I was able to catch it, and slam it into him cutting off his attempt to attack me, as he had to block instead. I then fired off a blue Dark Firaga in his chest. He flew back his hand gripping his chest. But I knew he wasn't down yet. He charged up a fire attack. Now I saw that he was using moves similar to Vanitas. Dashing toward him I broke through the fire spell that had split into three separate Fira's. At that time I entered Blade Charge. My aura filled blade met both his sliver Keyblade, and black and white Keyblade. With a shout I was blasted back.

I stared at him daring him to make the first move, as he slowly walked toward me. His smirk really annoyed me. He then broke into a run. I followed his example. Our blades cried out as they met again. It was amazing how my Master's Keyblade could handle these two bigger Key's. I used Quake, as the ground shot up from his feet I then used Solo Arcanum my slashes had the desired effect as he cried out in pain from my final slash of this combo. He flew back. But then jumped into his shadow before I could resume my assault. I was now on one knee catching my breath.

This was only the beginning. For he seemed to have much more up his sleeve. The slivered haired Vanitas jumped up from his shadow not too far from me. I was honestly starting to get a little tired. 'Damn I knew I should have stocked up on Hi-potions.' I thought as I casted Curaga. I saw that as he jumped out of the ground he now had a new friend.

'An ugly one at that.' I thought unimpressed, even though my grip on Eraqus' Keyblade had tightened. There was a black creature that had weird antennas, it also had a hollowed out heart on its chest. This monster kinda reminded me of the Unversed but I was certain it was not an Unverse. It looked similar to a picture of a Heartless I saw in one of Eraqus' books when I was younger. As the monster came out of his back I heard him shout out. "I'll plunge this world and all worlds into Darkness!"

'Not while I'm around.' I thought to myself, determined to stop him.

(AN: Play Kingdom Hearts Ost: The Deep End)

As I charged the monster know as Xehanort I thought about my friends. Ven, and Aqua, I thought about my father. Eraqus. Would he be proud of me. My master's Keyblade met head on with Xehanort's attack.

"Submit to the Darkness!" Xehanort yelled as the monster I knew as the Guardian attacked me, I dodged it's attack and fired of a sphere of light. While the monster was distracted I started to unleash a combo of slashes on Xehanort.

He got away from my attack, by dashing away covered in a dark aura to the center of the Plaza. And his monster disappeared. I knew that wasn't good.

The Guardian appeared under my feet in a black hole. I quickly dodged. The process repeated as I saw another black hole appear beneath my feet sadly with all the dashing I couldn't make a hit on Xehanort. Then in a brief moment of hesitance the monster finally caught me. He pulled me into the air and slammed me into the floor. It hurt like hell.

Pressing my palms to the floor I quickly got to my feet and charged him I slashed and hacked at him using Solo Arcanum he did his best to block my blows. Then the Void Gear went flying. Now the both of us were parrying each other's attacks neither gaining the edge.

Our blades screamed as they made contact. I jumped back preparing a Dark Firaga and he copied my example, instead of a fire spell he fired a advance Thunder spell. Which engulfed my attack. Putting up my Keyblade to defend against the blast I went flying.

I grabbed my weapon that had left my hand when I went flying. He charged me. I blocked his attack. Then he teleported away. And reappeared above my head; slashing into my back. I bit back a scream as I turned and slashed his chest.

At that I went to stab him and end it. Sadly the monster on his back had other plans. For it grabbed me and lifted me off my feet. I struggled to break free. As I saw that Xehanort had recovered and was slowly walking my way.

I finally broke free and slashed Xehanort before he could take advantage of my weakness. He jumped back dodging my attack. While mid air he fired off a blue beam of energy at me. I quickly retaliated firing a sphere of light from my Keyblade at him. The blast neutralized each other. We both charged each other. Our Key's clashed over and over.

Then a bright flash appeared, as the world disappeared I thought I heard someone shout my name. And then I was in a different world. It was a gold void that was all I could see besides the black monster ahead of me. He then started to fire black spheres of darkness at me. I dodged them as I got closer I saw that a small tower of light was right behind him. And what got my attention was the person there.

I quickly charged forward dodging all the projectiles. Sadly then the monster started to fire where I was going instead of where I was. Using Sonic Impact I charged forward the Guardian, getting past him I arrived at the small Tower of Light.

Once I got next to the t=Tower I saw Vanitas. His hair it's natural color. And his yellow eyes gleamed at me. His smirk almost made me shiver. He held his Keyblade up toward the light and spoke. "The enemy of my enemy…"

I could now see the inside of his heart, he just like Aqua, Ven, and I. just another one of Xehanort's pawns. From what I can tell, his assistance means that he would rather die than having to be a puppet to Xehanort. "Is my friend!" we both finished as I raised my Master's black Keyblade up as well releasing a powerful light. Destroying the black monster, thus weakening the control Xehanort had over Vanitas.

Back in the normal world Xehanort sled back. 'So Vanitas is in there, and he's fighting the old man as well.' I thought to myself as I saw a dark aura take a hold of Xehanort.

"I have lost this round Terra, but someday. When you're relaxed, and not expecting it, I will rip away the light from this world, and indeed all worlds!" Xehanort exclaimed. As he lifted his Keyblade to his chest.

'No!' I yelled mentally as I charged the sliver haired man who was now falling into a puddle of darkness. I boldly dove into the darkness after the Slivered haired man. After a moment in a blank dark void the blue Wayfinder started to glow even brighter than it was during the battle.

* * *

(AN play Kingdom hearts music- Treasured Memories for this scene.)

Then I was in a field. There were flowers. Plant life, animals nearby. The shine of the sun was bright. And it was warm. Almost like a perfect world filled with no pain or sorrow. Another important thing I noted was I was in a loving embrace with Aqua. She held me tightly almost like she was afraid that I would disappear. I wasn't even sure if this was real, or a dream. But I didn't care. I embraced her tightly. Her eyes were closed, and I closed my own as well. Enjoying the moment.

"I wish we could stay like this a little bit longer." She said finally speaking. I opened my eyes and saw that she was now looking at me.

"I do too…" I was cut off. By her lips. I kissed her back savoring her taste as the kiss deepened. She tasted sweet I discovered as our tongues battled each other. Her lips were as soft as back in the spare bedroom in Yen Sid's tower. But this kiss was different than that time. This was not a sweet innocent kiss. It was one of passion. One of longing. But just as just as powerful as the first. After a second she broke the kiss, and leaned her head against my chest. I was very sure that she could feel my increased heartbeat.

"Just a little longer." She said softly as she closed her eyes slowly. I breathed out. If only we had that time. But I saw that this world was slowly breaking apart. The sky was darkening, the plant life dying, flowers wilted, the grass turned into a brownish color.

"We may not see each other for a long time." I stated as I pulled out of the hug. "But we will always carry each other in our hearts." I said as I grabbed her shoulder with one hand, and her chin with the other. "I carry a piece of you." I said speaking about her blue Wayfinder.

"And I carry a piece of you." She said as a tear fell out of one of her eyes. Then I leaned in for a final kiss. And not five seconds after our lips had touched heard a sound that made me think of glass shattering, and then the dream had shattered. I didn't know it at the time. Sadly I wouldn't be able to see Aqua's beautiful face, or hear her lovely voice for a long time. I felt great sorrow at that unfortunate truth.

Then I heard a splash, and I was soaked to the bone. I was now cold, in contrast to how I felt in that other world. I drifted to land moments later. I think I was on an island. I could now hear the sound of seagulls squawking, I could smell and taste the salt in the air. Sadly I couldn't see for my eyes were shut tight. My breathing was pretty heavy. Xehanort had worn me out. I had no idea what had happen to him. Catching my breath I pulled out the blue Wayfinder that had ceased glowing. And thought of Aqua. I could still feel her lips on my own. 'I will see you someday, Aqua…my love.' was my last thought before passing out.

"Dad! He's over here, he's not moving, I think he needs help!"

* * *

Hours later I awoke to find myself in an unfamiliar room. The room was fairly small. I noted that it also seemed to be void of any belongings. 'A spare bed room?' I silently mused. Then the door opened. A fairly young brown haired, green eyed woman walked in. she had a motherly atmosphere about her, thought I'm not even sure I would be able to tell. I had never had a mother.

"Oh, you're awake!" she said surprised. I nodded, not trusting my voice. "My son and husband found you on one of the islands passed out. You're injuries, though not life threaten were quite bad. What were you doing that caused you to get so banged up?" she asked. I looked down to my body and saw that I was wrapped up in bandages. The woman sighed when I didn't answer. "You don't have to tell me, you just rest. If you need anything just call." She said understandingly as she walked out.

Now alone I sighed. Looking out the window I saw that I was in the world I had found the boy who would someday wield the Keyblade. I fell back to the bed. Tired. I put my hand over my head and sighed. Setting back up I saw my clothes were in a chair next to me. I reached into my robe's front pocket. Pulling out the blue Wayfinder I fell back to the bed again. I held the Wayfinder toward the window, the sun shined through the Wayfinder, casting a blue hue on my face. 'Aqua…' The sun was setting. And the Wayfinder's glow brightens slightly before going dark. 'Someday…I will see you again.'

* * *

The next morning I didn't feel as sore as the day before. I came down stairs dressed in my Master's old clothes, which had been fixed of any tears. I saw the woman who I had visited me yesterday; it had now just occurred to me that I had slept possibly a whole twenty-four hours or more.

Sitting at the table eating their breakfast were two people. One was a spiky blonde haired, blue eyed man. His hair was spiked up, defying gravity. And then a little kid who looked exactly like him. And I saw it. The boy had an incredible light within him. 'Another one of the Keyblade's chosen?' I asked myself. 'How did I not sense him earlier?' I inquired silently surprised that I hadn't felt this power from him earlier. I knew I would have to speak to his parents. The awaken cannot be prevented. He would someday inherent the Keyblade, it would be best to prepare him as well as the other boy. 'Who'd have thought I'd find two of the Keyblade's chosen on this tiny world?' I asked myself surprised.

The first one to notice me was the boy. "Hey, Mister! You're alright!" the boy shouted happily. His toothy grin reminded me of Ven. The young boy's mother turned to me. His father remained indifferent, but I could see that he was listening.

"How are you feeling?" she asked kindly. I smiled slightly.

"I'm better. I'm still a little sore, but I'll live." I said confidently. The woman smiled. Then she asked if I would like to have breakfast with them. I accepted. About ten minutes into eating the brown haired boy whose name I found out is Sora had to go to school. His father took him to school, leaving me with his mother. After a few minutes of silence I finished my food. And sat there for a few minutes. I wasn't sure how to say this.

I sighed as I placed my fork down. "There is something I need to talk to you about." I said to the fairly young woman.

About two hours later. I had told Sora's mother and father all the important stuff, how Sora has been chosen to be a Keyblade master, a little bit about my past. It took a while to convince them to give me permission to train Sora, for after I told them how the Keyblade acts as a homing beacon for the creatures of the dark, Heartless. They agreed. Tomorrow I would be getting the permission of that White haired boy, Riku.

By tomorrow I would have two students. And by the next day their training would begin. I could sense the light in them. I knew that they would be great Keyblade Masters someday. I just pray that they would never have to go through what Ven, Aqua, and I had.

* * *

Well we're nearing the end of this story; I hope you've all enjoyed it. I know I have, please remember if you can put this story on your favorites it doesn't hurt to send a short review. There's the button, just a small click away…


	8. Aqua: Separated

Wow this chapter is fairly long; it took me a bit to write this one. I hope you all liked it, so please tell me with a review.

The Path I Choose:

Chapter eight: (Aqua) Separated

* * *

The battle was amazing. I had Never seen Terra fight anywhere like this. He fought like a champion. I saw the black monster appear from Xehanort's back. And Terra charged him. "Submit to the Darkness!" Xehanort yelled. As the Guardian attacked Terra. Who dodged his attack and fired a sphere of light that was very much like Eraqus'. I watched Terra use Solo Arcanum on Xehanort.

Xehanort was able to dash away from him. The Black Monster disappeared only to reappear under Terra. Who quickly and skillfully dodged almost all of them only to be caught after its fifth attempt and slammed Terra into the ground. At that I was unable to hold my gasp in. I almost charged. But Ven's outstretched hand stopped me. I could see that the blonde boy was grinding his teeth. And I felt a bit crappy at that. I realized that I'm not the only one worried about Terra. Ventus is too. Yet he is respecting Terra's wish. I clutched the glowing orange star to my chest.

I saw Vanitas-Xehanort's Void Gear go flying, it landed right in front of Ven, to my surprise. Terra's Fire attack was disintegrated by Xehanort's Thunder attack. He went flying when he tried to block Xehanort's attack. Terra's scream for when Xehanort attacked him from behind caused me to bit my lip. 'You can do it, Terra; come on you can't let him win.' As I thought that, Terra slashed at the now young boy.

Then in the span of a few moments the two disappeared after Terra broke free of the Guardian's grasp. I clutched my heart. As the orange glow from Terra's Wayfinder became almost blinding.

Then they both reappeared about a minute later. Xehanort sled back. He calmed that he had lost this battle. As he was covered in a dark Aura. "When you're relaxed, and not expecting it, I will rip away the light from this world, and indeed all worlds!" He yelled as he stabbed himself in the chest with his sliver Keyblade. As he fell into the darkness. I saw Terra go in after him.

At that I ran past Ventus' outstretched hand. "Aqua stop!" Even as he screamed at me to stop I didn't. The Wayfinder in my hand became hot, I clenched my eyes as the light blinded me.

* * *

(Play The Other Promise here.)

After a few moments I felt heat around me. It wasn't burning. I felt arms wrapped around me. Opening my eyes I came face to face with Terra. He seemed a little tired. I hadn't spoken to him since before the my battle against Braig. I was happy to be near him again.

"I wish we could stay like this a little bit longer." He opened his blue eyes, and looked me in the eye.

"I do too…" He didn't finish his sentence because I in a bold move had crashed my lips to his. I felt him kiss me back. He deepened the kiss. His tongue battle with mine. His lips were surprisingly soft like in my dream. This was a different kiss than the one I had dreamt. For this was a kiss of desperation. One of longing. I had been holding back since I was 12, I had held these feelings for him for so long. And I wanted to say them to him. But I knew we didn't have time. I broke the kiss. And then leaned my head against his chest in attempt to hide my blush. I could hear his heartbeat. That calmed me.

"Just a little longer." I said as I closed my eyes slowly. I heard him breathed out.

"We may not see each other for a long time." He said as he broke our hug. I looked at him. Making sure to remember every little detail. "But we will always carry each other in our hearts." He said as he grabbed my shoulder with one hand, and my chin with the other. "I carry a piece of you." He said softly.

"And I carry a piece of you." I said referring to his orange Wayfinder. He leaned in to kiss me, and I followed his example. And five seconds later we were separated.

* * *

"Aqua! Aqua! Aqua!" a loud and familiar voice called out. I felt someone shaking me. Opening my eyes I saw Ventus' concern face looking down at me.

"What happened?" I questioned a bit groggy as I tried to stand up.

"I don't know…" the blonde boy trailed off as he offered a hand which I took.

It was the black mouse that answered. "That orange Star of yours was glowing, and then a bright light blinded us all. What I want to know is what happened to Terra, and Xehanort." Mickey said as he narrowed his eyes and looked around for any sign of the two.

"I don't know about Xehanort. For all I know he's lost in the dark realm. But for Terra I'm not sure but I think he is still in the realm of light." At that Ven smiled.

"Of course he is Terra is strong. We might not see him for a while, but as long as we believe we'll see him someday. We WILL see him." Ven always knew how to make me smile.

We heard footsteps coming so we all ran away before any unwanted questions could arise. Ven made sure to grab Vanitas' Keyblade, the Void Gear Keyblade, before leaving. At this time I didn't know it, but had we stayed for a few more seconds we would have seen a beat up Vanitas-Xehanort appear out of a Corridor of Darkness along with a sliver Keyblade.

* * *

We eventually came back to Yen Sid's tower. We told Yen Sid of what happened. The old sage closed his eyes. He rose from his chair. And walked toward one of the windows. "Hmmm, it seems that the stars are changing, I cannot predict what will happen. For now it would be best if you two went into hiding." He suggested to Ventus and I. At Yen Sid's suggestion I nodded in confirmation, at least I would still have Ventus by my side.

"Why?" Ventus asked not as understanding as I was, which is understandable considering what's been going on. The old sage looked toward Ventus.

He sighed a bit tiredly, it really amazed me how he could be so calm, and composed. "There is a great Darkness forming. It is slowly forming. And at the same time a great light has appeared. I believe it would be best if the last three confirmed Keyblade wielders were kept safe." He said.

"Terra is still out there, I know it." I said leaning over his desk. The old sage sighed.

"We don't know for sure, and if he is alive. We have no idea of his whereabouts. I think it would be best if the three of you stay safe." Ven sighed. Mickey seemed to be in deep thought.

"Ven, would you like to come with me to Disney Castle. You can live there while you're in hiding." The blonde boy looked to his feet. "Yen Sid is right, we must prepare. You and I are not Masters. We have to trust Yen Sid." The blonde boy sighed. After a second Ven nodded, the black mouse looked happy at that.

The old sage accepted this idea. "Good, in six years when things have completely died down I want you two to come back here. On that date, Aqua and I will conduct the MQE for you two, so get in all the training you can." The black Mouse nodded. He and Ven both left the room. I made to follow them but Yen Sid stopped me. "Aqua, I want to speak to you alone." I stopped and turned to look at the aged sage. Curious to what he had to say.

"Aqua, I think it would be best for everyone if you did not go with Ventus to Disney Castle." He calmly stated. At this I slammed my Palms on his desk in rage at his suggestion, it was absurd!

"What?"I yelled. "Why do you think we should all be separated?" I demanded desperately, I had just been pulled away by Terra because of Xehanort. Now Yen Sid wanted me to be away from Ventus? The old sage kept his composure.

"It would be best if we didn't have all of our Keyblade wielders in one place. I am sorry that you and your friends are being separated." He said understandingly. "But the stars tell me that Xehanort still lives…" Yen Sid trailed off.

'Xehanort still alive?' why can't he just leave us alone? Why did our Master leave us to his mercy? Surly Eraqus should have known what he was capable of.

"Just how I know that Terra also still lives." At that I perked up. Yen Sid had lied to Ven and Mickey?

"Where is he?" I questioned.

The sage frowned. "That I am not sure. He is on a world that is closed off from the lanes in between. I can promise that he is well. But that is it. You must trust me, I know what Xehanort is capable of. I don't want to take chances." He said firmly.

'Like Master Eraqus did.' I thought sadly. I sighed depressed, I know when I'm beat, and I'll admit defeat this time. "Fine…" I said quietly. Then he surprised me. He gave me a purple ticket. And told me to wait in front of the castle. It seems I would be going to my safe place from here. I nodded. Walking out of the room I felt a little depressed. Looking at the orange Wayfinder I felt somewhat better, but I wished we didn't have to be apart. I really took those carefree years for granted.

* * *

After telling Ven and King Mickey about Yen Sid's decision of separating us I could see that Ven wasn't very happy that our family was being broken up even more. I knew how he felt. But there is nothing I can do.

After getting Ven to calm down we all waited in the very front of the castle. The two said that they would at least wait with me. Since I might not see Ven for a long time. The two of us talked about the good times. The old pranks he and Terra use to play on me. Well at least I found out how they turned my hair purple for a day and how they did it while I was asleep. Though I threaten to use my Keyblade on him if he ever thought of doing it again. Of course I wasn't serious. But I found his expression of terror too funny to tell him that.

After twenty minutes of talking, and reminiscing of the good times I heard a train engine. Seeing the purple train made my heart speed up. Ven grabbed my hand. I looked at him. "Don't worry, we WILL see each other again. You, me, and Terra will be together someday. That's a promise!" he said trying to make me feel better. Like I said before he always knew how to make me smile. I hugged him, and kissed his cheek. "Hey, hey, save that for Terra!" he teased with a playful grin.

I smiled and playfully slapped his arm. "I'm going to miss you Ven. I really am." He smiled and wished me luck as Mickey went back into the tower to retrieve his star shard. I turned to the train that had just stopped. Walking into it I saw that it was deserted no one, not even a driver was present. I just took a seat. And moments later the train started to move. I saw Ven outside the window. He smiled and waved. I smiled and waved back. Once he was out of site I placed my face into my hands as the tears started to flow.

* * *

The Tears had stopped as soon as they had started. Now alone this train had been moving for nearly an hour. Yet I still had not gotten to my destination. I took out the orange Wayfinder. 'Terra…what's happening to us?' I silently asked referring to how our family seemed to be separating. I received no real answer but the orange Wayfinder did flash for a second. I smiled. "See you soon…" I said as I held the Wayfinder to the sun hoping and thinking that maybe, just maybe he could hear me.

The train was still hiding to its destination. I had no idea where Yen Sid had sent me, but I would trust him. The sunset looked beautiful. I wouldn't mind being able to see a sunset like this every once in a while. It was warm but not hot. Then I saw a town appear. I could see a clock tower not far away in the middle of the town. I then noted that the train was going to stop in this town.

Once the train stopped I saw that I was in the clock tower. It seems that it was a train station as well. Looking around I saw that the station was deserted. There wasn't even anyone at the ticket both. I then noticed a clock out of the corner of my eye. The time was 2:13AM. I was surprised at this. The sun was still out. On my way out of the station a sign caught my attention, it read. "Welcome to Twilight Town." I gasped.

"Terra's home world?" that was where Yen Sid sent me? To Terra's old world. I smiled softly. I walked away from the train station. I could see that there was no one around the alley I was in. walking around I saw that there wasn't any houses. More like apartments. It was actually a big town. I saw stores in the Tram common. Though most were closed I was able to buy a few Mega-Potions, and a few Hi-Ethers. I then came upon something that aroused my interest.

There was a hole in a wall. This hole lead into a forest. The forest was full of tall trees, and I mean they were fricken huge. Barely any light escaped between the leaves. You couldn't see the town behind the forest. I eventually came to the end of the forest. What I saw made me gasp. I had found the perfect place to take refuge for the next number of years.

* * *

In front of me was a mansion, from what I could see it was completely abandon. Walking to the closed gate I saw a black lock. My Keyblade could literally fit in the lock. It was that big. Summoning my Keyblade, I jumped back and fired a thin white beam of light at the lock. After a second, and a chink later the lock fell off the gate. The gate opened very slowly, by the noise it made it was very obvious that no one had come this way in quite some time.

'This is the perfect place to hide for me to hide.' I thought with a smile as I walked through the gate. I was surprised to see the door unlocked. Walking into the mansion I saw that it was quite dusty. It seems that my suspicion that no one has been here in years was spot on. I noticed that some of the furniture had been destroyed.

Oh well nothing a little magic won't be able to fix. I walked up the stairs and going to my left I walked into a white room. There was a table by the side, and a bed on the other side of the room. The bed was completely white. Everything in this room was white. I sighed and fell onto the bed. Pulling out Terra's Wayfinder. I sighed, as memories of us started to flow into my head.

* * *

(Play Catch me, by Demi Lovato)

Our first meeting.

_Before I fall too fast  
_

_Kiss me quick  
_

_But make it last  
_

_So I can see how badly this will hurt me  
_

_When you say good bye_

"I'm Terra, who are you?" A brown haired boy said. He was a bit dirty and sweaty, from having trained all day while his Master had been talking to my parents and me. I didn't say anything to him, I was afraid. I had just learned of this thing called a "Keyblade." I wasn't sure how to act.

_Keep it sweet  
_

_Keep it slow  
_

_Let the future pass  
_

_And don't let go  
_

_But tonight I could fall too soon into this beautiful moonlight_

"Terra, this is Aqua, she will be studying alongside you. My hope is for you both to take the Master Qualification Exam." A younger Eraqus answered for me seeing as I wasn't going to answer anytime soon.

_But you're so hypnotizing  
_

_You got me laughing while I sing  
_

_You got me smiling in my sleep  
_

_And I can see this unraveling  
_

_And your love is where I'm falling  
_

_But please don't catch me_

"I see…" Terra trailed off. A few seconds later a huge grin spread onto the 9 year old boy's face. He then exclaimed. "Well then, my name is Terra, and starting from today, you're my best friend, Aqua!" he then hugged me. I think I was blushing at that time.

_See this heart  
_

_Won't settle down  
_

_Like a child running scared from a clown_

_I'm terrified of what you'll do  
_

_My stomach screams just when I look at you_

Us sparing.

My wooden sword made contact with his wooden Keyblade he had made himself years ago. I had been training with Eraqus, and Terra for about two years. Right now an 11 year old Terra and I were practicing our swordsmen ship. I tried to knock his training Keyblade out of his hand. Sadly he dodged my swing, by ducking and stabbing me in my mid section.

_Run far away  
_

_So I can breathe  
_

_Even though you're far from suffocating me  
_

_I can't set my hopes to high  
_

_Cuz every hello ends with a goodbye_

I flew in the air. Landing on my back I let out a hiss of pain. Terra, who usually upon winning would be gloating, was instead by my side. Trying to help me to my feet.

_But you're so hypnotizing  
_

_You've got me laughing while I sing  
_

"Aqua, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it. Are you alright? Should I call the master?" he panicked truly sorry that he had hurt me. It made me feel a little better to know that he did honestly care about me, even if he was kinda a bone head at times.

_You've got me smiling in my sleep  
_

_And I can see this unraveling_

"I'm fine Terra…" I said as tried to get up only to clutch my side in agony. I closed my eyes from the pain.

_Your love is where I'm falling  
_

_But please don't catch me_

"Cure." I heard. I saw that a more clam Terra had kneeled to my side his hands stretched out to my left hip, with a green glow he was healing the scrape. I remembered that Master Eraqus had said that we were never to use magic without his supervision. Magic is dangerous to someone who is inexperienced. Terra's skills in magic were below MINE. He may have been Eraqus student first, yet I was much better in magic. I was surprised that Terra had gone against the Master's rule of no using magic just to help me. For some reason I felt a thump in my chest, not understanding this feeling I pushed it down.

_So now you see  
_

_Why I'm scared_

After he was done I felt better. He stood up. Offering me a hand. Which I took. His smile was contagious that day, for I had one plastered on my face for the rest of the day.

When his dream became my own, and when I fell in love with him.

It was a late night. I had a bad dream. I kept seeing this pair of yellow eyes, creatures of darkness sprouting from the ground. Terra and I surrounded. We tried to fight them off. Terra was killed trying to protect me, and I soon followed. I had gone to Terra's room to see if he was alright.

_I can't open up my heart without a care  
_

_But here I go  
_

My twelve year old mind panicked when I saw he wasn't in his room. I looked around the castle. After a few minutes of searching I found Eraqus in the library. He was not expecting to see me for I had gone to bed early that night. I told him I couldn't find Terra. "You might want to check the summit, Terra usually goes there every now and then." This was news to me I pondered in my mind why he was there as I dashed out of the room.

_I can't open up my heart without a care  
_

_But here I go _

Once I got there I saw Terra sitting on a bench. He was looking at the stars. He sighed. Then stretched his hand out. In his grasp was his wooden Keyblade. "What are you doing out here?" I questioned. He jumped up in surprise. But calmed when he was it was only me.

_I can't open up my heart without a care  
_

_But here I go_

"I'm star gazing…wanna join me?" he questioned as he patted the seat next to him and placed his training Keyblade on his other side. I took a seat next to the fourteen year old boy. And I looked up into the stars with him. After a matter of seconds I felt bored. At the time I didn't understand the beauty of that Terra saw in these stars. Even though I had been with Eraqus and Terra for around five years I still wasn't THAT thrilled about becoming a Keyblade Master.

_It's what I feel  
_

"Why would you want to look at stars, they're boring." I stated. I heard the boy sigh.

_But for the first time in my life I know it's real_

"You might think so, but to me they're beautiful. These stars are the many worlds that exist." He said quietly. I would admit this gained my attention.

_But you're so hypnotizing  
_

"The worlds? How many are there?" I asked slightly interested. The fourteen year old Terra shifted next to me.

_You've got me laughing while I sing_

"Who knows?" he said quietly. After a second he spoke up again. "I wanna see them all, so far I've only seen two worlds, this one, as well as my home world." He said. Now this caught my attention. Terra and I, even though we had known each other since I was seven we had never shared stories of our home worlds.

_You've get me smiling in my sleep  
_

_And I can see this unraveling_

"What world are you from?" I asked him. He kept his gaze on the stars.

_And your love is where I'm falling  
_

_So please don't catch me_

"A little world called Twilight town. The sun never rises, or falls there." He stated, now that really got me interested.

_But you're so hypnotizing  
_

_You've got me laughing while I sing_

"Really, can you take me there someday?" I asked him excitedly. He scratched his head as he looked at me. Not sure how he should let me off. "Please?" I pleaded as I gave him my secret weapon, the puppy dog eyes of cuteness. A blush, a stammer later, and Terra had agreed to someday take me to Twilight Town.

_You've get me smiling in my sleep  
_

_And I can see this unraveling_

Silence passed us for a few moments. I then asked him a questioned that would receive an answer that in turn would change my world. "Terra, why do you want to be a Keyblade Master?" I asked him. Over the last five years I could never get I'm to shut up about his dream, but after tonight that dream was shared by me.

_And your love is where I'm falling  
_

_So please don't catch me_

"I want to be a Keyblade Master; it's all I've ever dreamed. I…I know what it's like to be powerless. Eraqus offered me the power to protect myself, I don't like it when people get hurt. I want to protect my friend…you, Aqua." The boy said as his hand found my own, and his cheeks were tinted slightly red.

_And if this is love  
_

_Please don't break me_

I knew I was blushing as well. I said nothing, but I did feel his warm and slightly calloused hand over mine. We sat out there for many hours with no more words exchanged. That night I fell asleep on his shoulder, when I woke up the next morning I saw that I was still on his shoulder, and his head leaned against my own. That was the day when I started to actually want to become a Keyblade Master; it was also the day when I first fell in love with Terra.

_I'm giving up  
_

_So just catch me_

Other memories came into my head. Ven's arrival to our castle. Helping him stop being such a zombie like he was when he first came. The Master Qualification Exam. When I found Terra in the Castle of Dreams. Finding Ven in the Enchanted Domain. The wicket old witch Maleficent who claimed that Terra was falling into darkness. The time in Radiant Garden when the three of us fought the Trinity armor. Many other memories came as well. I felt a tear leave my left eye. I missed Terra and Ven. 'I know I will see you guys someday…' I thought as I clutched the orange Wayfinder to my chest.

_I'm giving up  
_

_So just catch me_

As I came back from my memories the tears truly started to come, that day I cried myself to sleep. Loneliness for the next few years would become my most usual companion.

* * *

And that's all folks, next is the after story chapter's for both Terra and Aqua. These two chapters will help us shift into the next Arc. So enjoy. And I hope you have all enjoyed this story because I really enjoyed writing it. I want to thank all of you who reviewed really it's you guys that kept me writing.


	9. Terra: Training

Well this Arc is almost over, I want to thank you all who have reviewed. I will say that this story is nowhere near over. So settle in because its going to be a long road.

* * *

The Path I Choose:

Chapter nine: (Terra) Training

It was early in the morning on the main island of the Destiny Islands. I had just woken up. I saw that I needed to move quickly to get to the islands where another hard day of training would begin. I had been on this island for nearly six years. I missed my Aqua, and Ventus greatly. but I had grown fond of Sora and Riku. They were good kids. Today I was going to take their training to the next level. For the most part these last six years we had worked on sword fighting. I hadn't even needed my Keyblade for anything. The two boys were nowhere near their awaking. Something about Sora was different than Riku. I noted that I would have to push him into the dive. It's because I didn't perform the ceremony of passing on him. Like I did to Riku six years ago.

I got dressed in my black Hakama pants, next came my white X pattern shirt. My red and black armor was next. Finally I place on my black, white lined haori. My master's old clothes, or should I say my normal attire actually fits now. I had not changed too much in the last few years. Sure I started to wear my now somewhat longer hair a bit differently, it was now all spiked backwards, save for one long bang that hanged in front of my eye. I was a bit taller, and all the working out in the sun had caused me to become a bit darker, and develop some more muscle. I had taken my role as a master very seriously. When I was younger I thought by now I would have seen many other worlds. I had, but I wanted to see them all. Sadly I probably won't be able to see that dream becomes reality anytime soon. For now I was contempt to training my apprentices.

* * *

As I walked toward the boat that would take me to the island that the boys use to play on. I thought about my apprentices. Sora was a very sweet kid. He reminds me of Ven with his toothy grin, and his carefree demeanor. Riku is a lot like me. He is very calm, and collected. He is a good kid at heart. The problem is he wants power. I can see it in his eyes. I know from experience that is the first sign of darkness. I WILL not allow him to fall to darkness like I did. I may use darkness, but I will not be teaching him anything dark, until I know he can handle it.

(play Kingdom hearts Kairi's theme for this scene)

Then another mystery was the red head girl who had came to this island not long ago. Kairi. She was a very sweet girl. She had a small case of amnesia. I had seen a bright light in her heart. Similar to princess Aurora, princess Cinderella, and princess Snow-white. That worried me. For Xehanort was still alive. That I was sure of. I knew he needed hearts of pure light.

I had learned that there was seven princess of light. So far I know of four. Three more and they remain hidden. I know all of this from Xehanort's research, as well as the books I had salvaged from the library in the ruined castle In the Land of Departure. I knew I would have to keep the girl under watch. I also sense that she might be able to wield the Keyblade, but I have my doubts. For now I will have to just monitor the girl.

Finally getting onto the island I walked to where I saw the two boys were sparing. Sora was pretty powerful when it came to sword fighting. But Riku was able to compensate with his incredible speed that would impress Ven. I saw that Sora was dodging Riku's strikes but the brown haired boy's moves were becoming sluggish.

Sighing I walked over to the red head girl who was the usual audience for their spars. I had noticed that both boys were trying very hard on a usual basis to get her attention. "so what brought this one about?" I asked the red head girl. She just noticed me and smiled slightly.

"I don't know, they were like this before I even got here." I sighed as I took a seat on the log. I swear those two always try to out due each other for her. I'll admit there are times it's interesting, but it can get a bit annoying, and in the way of training. I took this time to see how my apprentices were fairing. I could see that Sora was nearing his limit. He may have more stamina than Riku, but he doesn't know control. Yet Riku doesn't have the power that Sora has, though his speed is not something to underestimate. One problem he has though is arrogance. Not to the point where he's like a snob, but he thinks he's won before the battle ends. to quote my master.

"_Arrogance destroys the foot holds to victory."_

I saw that this little spar was taking too long. Now that Sora had switched to completely defensive. I quickly teleported in front of them. Stopping them with my Master's rarely summoned Keyblade; thus smashing their training swords into pieces. I usually didn't mind a little friendly competition but these two must be able to work together. The two voiced their complaints. I held my hand up to stop them.

"It's time for training." I said. the two boys nodded hesitantly knowing that when I entered "master mode" I was their teacher, not their friend, and it was best not to refuse. They each took a seat on the log that Kairi was seated on. I would allow her to watch the two. Usually it did help motivate them. "Today, you two are going on a scavenger hunt!" I exclaimed with exasperated joy.

"Wha?" the two boys didn't know how to respond to this.

* * *

"There are two items each you will be looking for. One is a wooden Keyblade with your name inscribed on it. Next is a star." Terra explained. 'but the star is around my neck.' I remember how Eraqus had used a similar trick to get Aqua and I to work together. "After you find your weapon come back here to find the star, first one to get it wins the race, any questions?" I questioned. The two boys shook their heads. I saw that the two boys looked determined. That was a good thing about these two, they don't mind a challenge.

The four of us walked to the center of the island. I repeated the rules, I also told them that to find the star they would have to come back here with their wooden Keyblade. The two boys stood back to back. I rose my hand into the air. Shooting a ball of fire into the air. Signaling the start of the race. Both boys broke into a sprint.

* * *

(Sora's POV.)

(Play Destiny Island music.)

Once the signal was given I broke into a sprint. Making my way into the woods I didn't let anything slow me down. Thinking back to six years ago, when master Terra asked me and Riku to be his apprentices, at the time I didn't completely understand. Of course now I do. The Keyblade, master Terra's weapon. After seeing it for the first time I knew that I wanted to be a Keyblade master as well. I just can't wait to get my Keyblade.

I see this race as a stepping stone on the way to becoming a Keyblade master. I want to see the world's master Terra has told me about. I want to go around fighting creatures of darkness with the Keyblade. I want to protect Kairi, Riku, and all my other friends.

I went in a straight path. I thought that if I made a straight shoot I would come across the needed item. But as I got to the edge of the island I figured that would be too simple. Master Terra, I respect him a great deal, but I think he enjoys making things hard for me and Riku. Of course though I understand his reasons. We are his students. We need to become Keyblade masters. I decided to just try circling the island.

My thoughts drifted to Kairi. She came to the island about a year and a half ago. she claims to be from another world yet she can't remember the world. I remember that master Terra says he was from a world called the Land of Departure, or something like that. When asked if I could see it someday master Terra said nothing. Kairi was a very interesting person. I will admit that I have a crush on her, but I can act on it. When Riku told me that he like her I gave up on hoping to win her over, though Riku doesn't seem to get the message. Ever since she had gotten here a wedge between me and Riku had surfaced. The two of us were still friends no doubt about that. It's just he always seems to be challenging me to compactions more often. It's not fun to lose in front of the girl you like, I can say that. Darn right embarrassing.

Sighing I looked up. Based on where the sun was, id say it was just after 3:00, man I've been looking for nearly two hours. I saw that I was near the docks. I decided I would check there. Once I got there I was surprised to see two wooden Keyblades stuck in the sand on the beach. They were leaning against each other. I saw one with my name inscribed on it. The other one had Riku's name on it. Pulling mine out of the sand I studied it. It seemed to have been made out of one of the trees on this island. It was surprisingly very well made, like the person had put extra care into making it. The wood was carved very smoothly. No splinters or anything. I swung the blade a bit. It made a 'whooshing' sound as I sliced the air. I grinned. This would be much better than my old training sword.

After about two minutes I heard footsteps. Coming out of the trees was Riku. "Riku over here!" I shouted to the boy. He saw me and casually made his way toward me. 'just like you to take your time.' I thought annoyed.

He passed me without saying anything. Picking up the training Keyblade he tested it out as he hit it against a tree. With a smile I saw he was satisfied. "This will do well for now, until I get my Keyblade." He said. finished with his analyst, the two of us went back to where the next part of the test would begin.

* * *

(Back in Terra's POV)

I saw that Sora and Riku were coming back. I hopped off the log I was sitting on. In my hand was a training Keyblade, but mine was completely different than theirs. Mine was custom made, it had three separate parts. The teeth of the training Keyblade were carved to look like the teeth from Wayward Wind, the length of the blade was craved to look like Earthshaker, and while the hilt and guard were craved to look like Rain Fell. I had even craved a chain for the training Key, it was a star; the five parts all had different colors. Orange, blue, green, white, and black. The colors all represented something important in my life. 'It wasn't easy to find the paint to give this thing color…' And then finally on the hilt was an A, on the blade was a T, and on the teeth was a V.

The two were now standing in front of me. "Now the next task is to retrieve the star, your weapon will come in handy here. For I hold the star." I said as I pointed to the blue star, Aqua's Wayfinder. I would admit I was going to not go all out, but for this item: usually you would have to pry it from my cold dead fingers. "To win you must get it from me. Any questions?" I asked. The boys looked a bit afraid at this. But they didn't plan on back down. "When I give the signal I want you coming at me with everything you got, okay? Don't hold back on me." I said with a grin. It had been a while since I had a good workout, I was kinda excited myself.

(Final fantasy 7 the truth behind the project)

The two boys quickly charged me at the same time. I dodged Riku's initial attack by jumping back. Sora came in low and went for my legs. I parried his blow. I then went with a downward slash. He rolled out of the way. Riku went in to stab me. I jumped over the boy, and planted a soft kick into his back. I heard Sora's battle cry. Knowing I could easily dodge this I waited, and just before he would have hit me. I sled to the side. Placing my foot to the side I tripped him.

Sora came back and went to attack me. I blocked his blow. "that the best you can do?" I taunted. I pushed the boy back. As he sled back Riku came from behind me. I grabbed his wrist and bent his arm behind his back. Not too hard, I didn't want to break his arm but I did hear his sharp in-take of air. I then pushed him into an oncoming Sora. Caught off guard Sora tumbled to the floor. While Riku tried to regain his footing.

I could see that my older student was panting. he and Sora stood back up. "Sora, stand back and watch how it's done." The slivered haired boy said with a voice laced with confidence. At that my face tighten slightly, for that had me worried overconfidence can lead to arrogance, which is one of the stepping stones for darkness. I didn't want my students to fall to darkness, but I knew that I was able to push past it. Riku has Sora, and Kairi, I know that he will not lose his path.

"Riku!" the brown haired boy voiced his complaint. The silver hair boy ignored him. Getting into his battle ready stance I saw something odd about him. The air around him was different. Then he was gone.

'Time Splicer, how the hell!' I yelled in my mind. But even with exciting the advance move the boy was too slow. I parried his blow. He seemed greatly out of breath for that was a very advanced move, which can take a lot out of even me. He pushed his blade against mine, sending me back a bit. He continued to attack me, while in the air. Getting tired of this I blocked his incoming attack, I sled to the right, and hit him in the back with the butt of my training Keyblade. Knocking him down. I saw the brown haired boy go to help his friend. 'it seems only one of you understands to an extent…'

* * *

Twenty minutes later my two pupils were sitting in front of me, both crossed legged. "You two failed." I stated. I saw that Riku's right eye twitched.

"You think?" said slivered haired boy responded. My glare silenced him.

"The point of this wasn't to get the star. The point was to get you two to work together!" I saw Riku sigh, while Sora was listening intently. Curious to hear my explanation, it seemed that Riku was also somewhat interested as he was looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"A Keyblade master knows when he needs help. A Keyblade master wouldn't fight alone against an enemy that he knows would beat him." I said glancing at Riku. "and a Keyblade master wouldn't let his ally get killed." At that I glanced at my youngest pupil. "Sora, if I had been fighting with the intent to kill Riku wouldn't be here." I knew it was a bit harsh, but he needs to know the truth I can't, nor will I sugar coat it.

The two boys leaned their heads in shame. I sighed at that, I swear these kids are turning me soft. I looked over to the thing, or person, I should say was driving a bit of a wedge into the two, Kairi. She wasn't doing it on purpose, no she's way to nice for that. Ever since she came to the island Riku has been challenging Sora to a lot. All in the attempt to gain her affection. I know that if I don't straighten this out, they could possibly lose their friendship, if Kairi does chose one of them.

"Kairi, I want you to head back home. I need to speak to my apprentices alone." The redhead girl give a forced smile and nodded. The two boys watched her leave. Once she was out of sight. I got onto their level.

"Sora, Riku listen well and listen well. I'm a bit concerned about you two. Ever since Kairi showed up I've noticed that there has been some tension between you two." I said to them. The two boys stayed silent. "Let me tell you guys something about my days as an apprentice." The look on their faces was filled with surprise. Sometimes I think these kids think that I've always been a Keyblade Master. I guess I was similar when I was their age.

"When I was an apprentice, I had a girl I liked." I stated, thinking about Aqua. I felt a rush of emotions. Mostly of longing. I really did miss her. "But even though I had strong feelings for her, I never let it get in the way of my training, or my friendships." The two boys were listening intently as I spoke softly. "You see, years ago when I was training to become a master. A young boy came to my world after this girl and I had been friends for years, and I had kept my feelings secret for years. The boy's name was Ventus. He became my best friend, my brother. He and I had a bond like how you two do." I explained to the young boys. "When I saw how close he and my friend, the girl I liked were, I admit that I was a bit jealous. But I never let my feelings get in the way of my friendship. I wouldn't want to lose my friendship over something like that." I said to my apprentices. Hell Ven didn't even see Aqua that way, neither did she. I was jealous over nothing.

Riku being the mature one turned to Sora and sighed. "I'm sorry Sora, I guess I've just…let my jealousy get in the way of our friendship. I don't want that. From now on I think we should let Kairi choose. And whoever she doesn't chose cannot get mad. Our friendship is important. I don't want to lose a friend like you sora." The slivered haired boy finished with a smile. Which mirrored the brown haired boys.

"Alright Riku!" at that the two boys went home. As I watched them walk away I briefly wondered how Riku could have used such an advance attack. I sighed for that was a question to be answered another day. The sun was starting to set. We had been on the island for quite some time. I decided to leave a little bit after they did. As I walked back to the docks. I clutched the star around my neck.

"Aqua, Ven, wherever you two are, I hope you're doing fine…"

* * *

(ending theme for current Arc ,is Gallop (AKA 16th ending to Bleach)by Pe'zemoku)

_Tsunagaru oto ga komaku wo tataku  
_

_Tsutau kotoba ga mune wo furuwasu  
_

_Tobikau hikari nejikureru kage  
_

_Abaremawaru genshoku no rizumu_

_Tachikuramu mayonaka ni  
_

_Nanimo kamo wo tebanashite  
_

_Namida mo nagashi tsukushita nara  
_

_Utsumuku koto wa mou nai kara_

Asa yakeru sora mezameru kimi ga

_Kizami hajimeru tashika na hibi  
_

_Sono toki no naka kono koe wa hibiitekureru darou ka?_

Kikoeteru nara, todoiteru nara,

_Ude wo kazashite misete kure  
_

_Mada chiisakute kobore souna hikari demo kakedashite_

_Sumashita mimi de hirakareta mede  
_

_Nidotonai kuuki wo kamishimete  
_

_Kigatsuita maboroshi ni ima nimo kuzure sou demo  
_

_Kokoro ga sakebi tsuzukeru nara  
_

_Doko ni mo machigai darou nai kara_

_Asa yakeru sora miageru kimi ga  
_

_Motome hajimeru hitotsu no yume  
_

_Sono sugu soba de kono koe wa hibiitekureru darou ka?_

_Kikoeteru nara, todoiteru nara,  
_

_Ashi wo narashite kotaete kure  
_

_Hatenai michi ni  
_

_Tsumazuite furimuite mo kakenukete_

_Asa yakeru sora akaramu machi ga  
_

_Ima ni mo ikiou fukikaesu  
_

_Hokorobidashita bukiou na kimi no egao mo kagayaite mieru_

* * *

And that's the end of Terra's part in this Arc, next week I'll post Aqua's ending to this Arc, so stay tuned.


	10. Aqua: Master Qualification Exam

The Path I Choose:

Chapter Ten: (Aqua) Master Qualification Exam

* * *

Having lived in Twilight Town for the past six years I was accustomed to the fact that the sun was always stuck in a never ending sunset. At first it was hard to get use to, but now I believe that my favorite past time is setting up on the clock tower, and just watching the eternal sunset, while enjoying a Sea Salt Ice Cream. I swear at first I was a bit skeptical about it, but now I LOVE it. Salty yet sweet, what more could I ask for? Maybe my friends back.

Well at least I still get to see Ven from time to time. He was really advancing as a Keyblade wielder. I haven't really seen him or Yen Sid, in a while. Last time I saw Mickey he came here with Scrooge McDuck. This world though for the most part is closed. Only a gummy ship can get through.

For the past six years I had settled into a life that to most would think was normal. Since there were no creatures of darkness here I almost never had to summon my Keyblade. In the past six years I had actually lived the life of a normal person. That didn't mean that I had gotten rusty in my skills, I can still give even someone as powerful as Vanitas a run for their money.

My appearance had changed as well. I now had longer hair. During my time in the Land of Departure Master Eraqus had recommended that I keep my hair. I was hesitant, but I did cut it. Now my hair goes as far as to my mid back. I briefly wonder if Terra would like it.

My clothing choice has changed as well. Though for the most part I just wear some casual clothes, dress, shirts, jeans, ECT. But for my training attire, I now wear a black sleeveless shirt. Black shorts. I had abounded the white bell sleeves in exchange for blue wrist bands. I wore black combat boots. I had decided to ditch the black leggings as well. And on top of my outfit I wore a white trench coat that contrasted with most of my outfit.

The mansion I had been staying for the past six years had changed a bit on the inside, it was much neater. Magic is a very handy thing. But I haven't changed the outside. Don't want people to be suspicious. I'm fairly known in the town, it's impossible to live here for a long time without being noticed. Though I don't talk to many people. I sigh, 'I'm becoming a fricken hermit…'

Sometime just before 12 in the afternoon I hear a voice in my head. "Aqua, come to the tower, the time has come." Yen Sid ordered. I smiled slightly. I knew what this meant. Ven and Mickey's MQE, well I'm ready.

After dressing out of my casual clothes and into my training gear, I walked out of the mansion. I made sure to lock up the gate, can't have people getting in and stealing my stuff. People don't know that I live in the mansion. I swear kids come here all the time. Especially this group of three kids I don't know their names, for I don't care much. At least that one girl in their group is responsible enough to keep a leash on the two boys.

I make my way into town. It was cram packed of people. For it was the middle of the day. I pushed my way through trying to get to the station. I said nothing to them and they said nothing to me. I swear Terra was right the people here aren't very friendly; I've only met like ten or so people who are at least friendly.

* * *

When I got to the station I was relieved to find that it was empty for the most part. I entered the violet train that would take me to Yen Sid's castle. I still don't know how it works; I think it's some kind of portal or something. The ride still took quite a bit of time to get there.

After about two or so hours I finally arrived at the castle. Once I got to the top I saw Yen Sid setting in his chair. He still looked the same as he did six years ago. I swear I don't think this man ages.

"Yen Sid, it is good to see you again." I said with a bow. I saw the old sage smile lightly.

"It has been a while, hasn't it Aqua?" he questioned smile in place. I stood back up and smiled.

"Yes it has." I confirmed. There was a question I was itching to just ask, and I could tell by his expression that he knew what it was. "Is there any word on Terra?" I asked. The sage lost his smile.

"I'm afraid to say that I haven't heard anything. The stars say that he is still very much alive. Sadly I cannot give his current location. I am sorry Aqua." I smiled sadly.

"It's fine, just knowing he's safe is good enough." I said softly. "Where are Ven, and Mickey?" I asked as I saw that they were not present, can't perform the MQE without them.

"They will be along shortly. I messaged them around the time you got here. There is something we need to talk about." He said in a business like tone. That got my attention.

"What is it, Master Yen Sid?" I asked. The old sage got out of his seat and walked toward the window. He sighed.

"There is a dark force in the works." He says. "About six months ago, three worlds fell to darkness." At that I couldn't stop my gasp.

"Wha?" I couldn't comprehend this, I needed to recompose myself. "Is it the work of Xehanort?" I questioned regaining my composure.

"No it is not Xehanort, though it is someone just as sinister as him. But I don't think this person is working alone. Also just as importantly three of the Seven Princesses of Heart have been captured. The three of them were the ones who lost their worlds." He explained.

"Which princesses were captured?" I asked.

"Princess Snow White, Princess Cinderella, and Princess Aurora, those three have been captured." He said in his firm voice.

'So that means t the Dwarfing Woodlands, the Enchanted Domain, and the Castle of Dreams have come to darkness.' I thought to myself silently. "Can the worlds be restored?" I asked. The sage nodded.

"Yes they can, but to do so, won't be an easy process, and we cannot afford to make a move without thinking. We need to wait."

At that i was appalled. I slammed my hands on the table. "We have to wait? Are you insane?" I asked. "We're just suppose to wait for the other worlds to fall to darkness?" I asked loudly. The sage kept his usual look.

"We can't do anything, because I have no knowledge as to what we are dealing with, or where they even are. I also highly doubt that only one Keyblade Master can do much." He replied calmly.

"I guess you're right, I'm sorry." I apologized at my earlier outburst.

"It is fine, I'm certain that the past years have been frustrating to say the least." I nodded at that. After a second of silence I heard the door open. Ven and Mickey walked in. I smiled, all the tension leaving my body as I went over and hugged both Ven and Mickey.

* * *

Over the years Ven had changed. He was actually now taller than me, maybe a little shorter than Terra. His attire hadn't changed much. He still wore the same type of shirt and jacket, but instead of his shorts he wore a pair of black and white pants. And he also no longer had the armor on his arm. About a year after we went into hiding, while I and Ven were visiting, we decided that there was no need to wear our armor. Right now my armor was in the white room at the mansion.

"Ven it's great to see you." I said to the twenty year old bo- no, man. As I embraced him in a hug, which he returned.

"How have you been Aqua?" he inquired.

"Pretty good." I told him. "You ready to become a Master?" I asked him. At that he grinned.

"You know it!" He said, clearly he was excited. Even though he had grown up he could still be such a little kid. That's the Ven I knew.

"What about you Mickey?" I asked that mouse who had been conversation with his master. The mouse smiled and nodded.

* * *

The MQE would have to be preformed outside, on the count of the fact that I'm sure that Yen Sid does not want his Tower destroyed...

Both Ventus and Mickey were standing in front of me. The two were determined. "Today hopefully you two will become Masters. I know that you two are prepared. Yen Sid and I will be monitoring you two." I said to the two apprentices. They may not be my apprentices, but as a Keyblade Master I have every right to conduct their MQE. "Are there any questions?" I asked the two.

"No Ma'am!" they said in union.

"Then we shall begin." I said as I held up my orange Keyblade, Ocean's Crest. It was an orange Keyblade that looked like many orange waves during sunset, the hilt was heart shaped, in the center of the blade there was a star that looked like my old blue Wayfinder. Then for the Keychain it was an Orange Wayfinder, just like Terra's Wayfinder that I wore around my neck. Orbs of light appeared around the two apprentices. I watched as they fought the orbs just like my own MQE. From what I've read a MQE can be conducted in any way. I just decided to use my Master's method.

* * *

(Ven's POV.)

I slashed at the orbs, it was just like the time when I was fourteen, back then it was Terra, Aqua, and I. now that I had grown, my fighting style had changed a bit. On the account of the fact that I'm not as agile as I was, and that I now wield two Keyblades. I now wield The Void Gear Which I wiled in my usual reverse position. I wield it in my left hand. I slashed at the orbs again using Last Arcanum needless to say they disappeared quickly.

The current orb that I was hitting emitted a bright light. Which I blocked, jumping back I tossed both my Keyblades, using Wind Raid, which flew around the orbs. They came back, and I used Tornado to lift up the orbs nearby.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mickey slash at any orb that strayed close to him. His strikes were quick and hit all the right places. I knew that we were ready; though, I would admit that I was nervous. Over the last six years I haven't been alone. In my heart a part of Vanitas lives. He had shown me what Xehanort had done to him after Terra and I had gotten away. It was painful just thinking about it. I could hear Vanitas' screams as Xehanort forcefully took his body. By taking his Keyblade I took Vanitas back into my heart. Surprisingly he's actually grateful to be back inside my heart, over sharing a body with that bastard.

I also benefit with this union between Vanitas and myself. I can now access his power. I will admit that his dark powers are very useful. Xehanort may have been evil but he had been right about one thing. Darkness doesn't define you as evil. Using Dark Spiral I tore though the reaming orbs of light, which concluded the first part of the MQE.

* * *

Aqua now stood in front of me and Mickey. "That concludes the first part of the MQE. Next you two will face off. Remember it doesn't matter who wins, or loses. There no winners, or losers, only truths." Aqua said reciting our Master's speech as best she could.

(Bleach Ost fade to black Irish dance)

I stood a few feet away from Mickey. This was a lot like Terra's and Aqua's MQE six years ago. "Begin!" Aqua shouted. I ran toward Mickey, as he ran toward me. I went in with a slash with my Lone Memories Keyblade, which he dodged jumping over me. I used the Lone memories Keyblade as a shield, while he unleashed a fierce strike. Our Keyblades cried out as they made contact. I then slashed him with the Void Gear.

The black mouse jumped back, he seemed a little out of breath. I wasn't much better. I knew I need to finish this quickly. I concentrated, feeling the light energy coming to me. I entered Wing Blade style. The six blades around me glowed a light blue. I jumped behind the Key wielding mouse. Unleashing a series of slashes at him he was unable to block. I twirled my blades, threw them at him, using all six blades he found himself losing this battle. But then he was gone. Above me he attacked. I did a dodge roll in order to get away. Coming out of my Dodge roll I jumped into the air. The six blades went around me in a circle and dropped to the floor. At that time a bright light exploded from the blades, giving me my victory.

Or so I thought. The mouse jumped from the bright light, as my Key's came back to my hands. Our blades now at each other's throats. Both of us panting exhausted. I heard someone clapping. Turning to Aqua I saw her clapping.

* * *

(Back to Aqua's POV)

After the battle and we had cleaned up the field form all the damage Ven caused with the light show. The two apprentices, no Masters stood in front of me.

"Congratulations, you two passed." At that Ven shot his arm up and give off a yell of victory. While Mickey crossed his arms and smiled.

* * *

A few hours later Mickey, Ven, and I were sitting on the Clock Tower in Twilight Town. I had taken them to get some Sea Salt Ice Cream as a reward. The three of us were enjoying our ice cream when Ven decided to comment. "Gotta say Terra's home world has a beautiful sunset." He said. At that I smiled.

"Yea, it does, sadly it doesn't reflect the people." I said somewhat sourly. I saw Ventus' questioning look. "The people here aren't exactly friendly. Some are, but for the most part they all look out for themselves, though in the past few years it has gotten somewhat better."

"So…the worlds are in trouble?" Mickey asked. It seems Yen Sid had told him a little about what is going on. I nodded.

"Yes, but there isn't much we can do. We don't know what kinda of enemy we are dealing with. We can't fight an invisible adversary." I said quietly.

"Well we might not be able to fight. But we might be able to investigate. Ven here has a lot of friends who might be able to give us information. A spy ring if you will. We could find something out." It could work but it's dangerous.

"Well it's all we got. For now we just keep our ears open." I said softly as I finished my ice cream. "Well I'm heading off. You two will be able to get back, right?" I questioned. The two nodded. "It was nice seeing you two, and congrats on becoming Masters" I said as I walked off.

I got home at around 10:00 at night, though it didn't really matter as the sky is stuck in an eternal sunset. Climbing up the stairs I walked to my room, the white room. Collapsing on the bed I fell asleep dreaming of the old days, when it was Ven, Terra, and I training to become Masters. Back when it was easy. And nothing was complicated.

_

* * *

_

(End of the First Arc's them is Gallop by Pe'zemoku. AKA Bleach ending 16)

_A sound that connects beats against my eardrum, conveyed words are shaking in my chest_

_Light that flies, curving shadows, rhythm of a color that runs wild  
_

_Standing and dizzy in the middle of the night, just about everything is released  
_

_In case, the tears along with them, flow and run out  
_

_Because I haven't hung my head down yet_

_The sky whose morning burns, you who wake up, begin to carve a day that is certain_

_In that time, will this voice echo for me?  
_

_If you hear it, if it reaches you, show me by holding your hands up_

_Yet it's small and seems like it will overflow in this light_

_Run  
_

_Using my cleared ears, using my eyes that were opened, I won't take in this atmosphere again  
_

_In a vision that I realized, as well in the present, it is breaking  
_

_In case my heart continues to scream out  
_

_To where things like mistakes aren't  
_

_The sky whose morning burns, I look up at it and you begin to search for that one dream  
_

_Immediately by your side, will this voice echo for me?  
_

_The sound of my feet, if you hear it and if it reaches you, please answer me  
_

_Even if I stumble and turn around on this endless path  
_

_Run  
_

_A sky whose morning burns, breath is now blowing back in a town that is dawning,  
_

_Your awkward smile comes out of an open seam  
_

_It can try to shine_

* * *

And that's the end of the first Arc. I hope you have all enjoyed it, i know i have. its been a pleasure to see how this story has played out. A part of me kinda wished that it had gotten bigger, but i know that this story is far from over.


	11. Trailer for The Path I Continue to Walk

Trailer for The Path I Continue to Walk.

AU note that these are not actual accurate events that will appear in the next story, some will, this is more like a teaser trailer for the next story there will be some parts that WILL show in the next story but they may be written differently, and I might change stuff around as I get new ideas, anyways on with the story.

with this Chapter i would like to officially say that this story Arc is now finally finished

* * *

A young man sat on an oddly bent tree on a small island. The orange setting sun was at the horizon point. He looked to the sun and fingered the blue star necklace around his throat. "It's been ten years since I came to this island." He spoke softly.

(Play Kingdom Hearts 2 Opening here.)

"How long have I been living in this small town?" A young bluenette setting on top of a clock tower in Twilight Town asked. She licked the blue sea salt ice cream in her hand, in the past few years since she came here she had grown fond of the icy blue treat. She sighed to herself as she finished it. "Nearly a decade, I haven't seen Terra since, and I hardly see Ven either." She sadly stated to herself.

(Scene change)

'The island is breaking apart I need to find Sora!' Terra ran though the island looking for Sora. He soon found himself surrounded by black shadows with antennas on their heads. Their yellow eyes narrowed as they jumped him, he slashed through them with his black Keyblade before they could even scream in pain he was upon another shadow.

* * *

"The Darkness is closing in on us. I'm sending you three to the other worlds; you must look for the chosen Key." Master Yen Sid said to the four occupants of the room.

"Sir, what about me?" Ventus asked. The aged sage looked at the now twenty-four year old man and sighed.

(Scene change.)

In Traverse town. "They will continue to come after you, so long as you wield the Keyblade." A brown haired youth said to a young boy who stood in front of his Master, his simple silver and gold Keyblade drawn.

"Who are you?" Sora asked the youth as Terra watched him for any sudden movements.

* * *

"Look a star is going out!" the voice of Goofy shouted to Donald and Aqua who had all just arrived to Traverse Town.

"We need to move now." Aqua firmly said, the duck nodded firmly as he and the dog-man followed the blue haired beauty.

* * *

(Scene Change)

In the third district of Traverse Town Sora, Donald, and Goofy stood facing a giant Heartless, the Guard Armor. It pulled its gigantic fist back in preparation for attack but was stopped mid punch. Terra appeared with his Master Keeper Keyblade (Master Eraqus' Keyblade's real name.) and stopped the attack like it was nothing. "You guys alright?" He inquired the three. The air shifted around the Heartless' feet, ice shot up and clutched its feet making unable to move, Terra gasped in surprise. A quick blue blur flashed by and sliced at the Heartless' feet, thus shattering its feet. "Aqua…" Terra muttered as the blue haired woman cart wheeled next to him.

* * *

(Scene Change)

"Terra…" Aqua muttered softly as she hugged her long lost friend/possible lover. She felt his arms circle around her and embraced her lovingly.

"I've missed you." He said softly into her ear.

"All for one and one for all!" the voice of Sora, Donald, and Goofy interrupted their little moment. Terra sent a small halfhearted glare to the three new friends.

* * *

(Scene Change)

"Sweet cheeks that you?" A half goat half man asked Aqua. Terra restrained himself from pounding the goat man, as said goat man flirted with his girlfriend.

"My name is NOT sweet cheeks…" Aqua muttered under her breath with a small blush on her cheeks at the embarrassment.

* * *

In the arena Terra and Aqua watched Sora, Donald, and Goofy combat the Heartless in the games. "You've done a good job Terra, Master Eraqus would be proud of you." Aqua said softly as she softly clasped his hand in hers.

"Would he really?" Terra mumbled under his breath as he stood up and broke free of her grasp and walked away as she stared after him with a sad gaze.

* * *

(Scene Change)

Terra tried to keep himself from drooling as he looked at his girlfriend in a simple blue shelled bikini. 'I love this world…' He said in his mind. The group had just arrived to Atlantis an undersea world. He now had a black mermaid (or merman) tail, and his clothes had somehow melted off him.

While Aqua's clothes had disappeared only leaving a scaly blue mermaid tail and a blue shell bikini and needless to say Terra was seeing that Aqua had indeed grown in to a beautiful woman compared to when they had been apprantices. "Master Terra, I think you might want to wipe the drool from your chin." Sora commented innocently. At that Aqua noticed that Terra had been staring at her for the past five minutes.

"Terra!"

* * *

(Scene Change)

"It's up to me, only the true Keyblade Master can open the final door and open the path to the new world." Riku, Terra's other apprentice said.

"Riku you are far away from being a Master, so is Sora. None of you are Keyblade Masters." Terra firmly said gripping his black Master Keeper.

"Is that so, _Master_" Riku sneered. "We'll see when it is I that will save Kairi. Here Sora." He said mocking his former friend tossing a wooden Keyblade at his once best friend. "You can play 'Keyblade Master' with this, your part is over. Come on you two." Riku then walked off with a reluctant Donald and Goofy.

"Traitors!" Aqua yelled angrily after the two, as Terra knelled down to his young apprantices side and placed a hand on Sora's shoulder as the brown haired boy stared at the ground in defeat.

* * *

(Scene Change)

"Perhaps you'd like to face a real Keyblade Master, Riku!" Terra shouted as he summoned Master Keeper to his hand.

"Haha!" Riku laughed in an almost maniacal way. "You second rate Master alright I'll take you on, and I'll show you who the true Keyblade Master is!" Riku shouted as he got into a fighting stance clutching Sora's Keyblade.

* * *

(Scene Change)

"Riku…" Sora stared at the back of his once best friend. Terra, Aqua, Goofy, and Donald stood behind him.

"All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different Darkness sprouts within it. Grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness from where it came. You see, Darkness is the true essence of the heart." Now a long sliver haired man said as he now stared Sora and Terra down. Terra felt a shiver in his spine as he remembered Xehanort's words.

Terra charged the man with Sora right by his side. 'Xehanort!'

* * *

(Scene Change)

A black dragon with a purple underbelly and green eyes roared as Terra dodged its swipe. "I don't remember her being able to turn into a dragon before…" Terra muttered as he landed next to Aqua. Holding his wounded arm a gift that Maleficent was more than happy to give.

"Cure" she muttered as she healed him. "Oh she always could, but I don't remember her being this aggravating the last time I fought her." Aqua said muttering the last part to herself.

"Faith!" A somewhat familiar voice to Terra yelled.

Six Beams of Light pierced the Dragon. It howled in pain as they spun around her, and sliced at her. Once the Dragon was dead the voice from earlier spoke up, "Did you guys really think to start the party without me?" Keyblade Master Ventus said as he dismissed his two Keyblades.

"Ven!" Terra and Aqua shouted as they charged and hugged their surrogate brother.

* * *

(Scene Change)

The Three True Keyblade Masters stood surrounding a man who wore a black cloak that coved his entire body. They surrounded him in a somewhat triangle formation. 'Who are you?' Terra silently questioned as he removed his black white lined haori which fell to the floor. He had sensed danger from this man that is why he didn't let Sora partake in this fight. Ventus summoned his two Keyblades, while Aqua surrounded herself in a bright light. Terra slowed his breathing, taking deep breaths he allowed the darkness to seep through his heart. In all the years he had been training Sora and Riku he had learned how to use the darkness without being tainted.

It was very simple, to get it started he thought of all the terrible things that Xehanort had done to him, Ventus, and Aqua. Then just before the darkness could consume his heart he thought of his love for Aqua, and his friendship with Ventus, and now he also thought of Sora and Riku. 'My friends are my power just as we are each other's power.' Terra charged the hooded man, who had just summoned two red ethereal sabers, with a yell. Aqua and Ventus moved out, as well charging the unidentified man.

* * *

(Play Dearly Beloved KH1 version)

The screen changes to show Aqua, Ventus, and Mickey setting on the Clock Tower, in each of their hands are a sea salt ice cream. "Terra…" Aqua and Ventus both softly say while Mickey stays silent eating his ice cream.

The screen Changes again, this time it's Terra, Riku, Sora, and Kairi on Destiny Islands. Terra stands in the ocean; the water goes up to about his waist Keyblade in his hand he softly speaks as he raises his late Master's Keyblade up to the air. "Aqua, Ven wait for me, together we'll fight to safeguard the light." The three teens watched him from the oddly shaped tree they sat on.

* * *

Kingdom Hearts: The Path I Continue to Walk

Coming to a computer screen near you (XD)

* * *

And that is what you have to look forward to, note that not all of these scenes will appear in The Path I Continue to Walk. Though most will indeed appear. This is more like a trailer, if this was a game; I think it would look something like this. So I hope you enjoy this, I honestly hope that the second Arc will be as good as the first one, I'll admit it might be a little while before I get it posted up. I have never played through Kingdom Hearts 1, and I am only in the middle of KH1FM, so once I've finished that game I will start posting, I'm almost done with it, so please be patient.


End file.
